Secret Origins
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (COMPLETED) See the individual origins of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven! Then see them come together to become the force that fights for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza!
1. I

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the Teen Titans, though I wish I did.

* * *

**Summary:**

Where did these kids come from?! How did they get their incredible powers?! How did they come together?! All this and more answered in 'Secret Origins'! See the individual origins of Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy and Raven! Then see them come together to become the force that fights for truth, justice, and the last slice of pizza! Be forewarned, this story is not completely in-tune with either comic or DC animated continuity (by this I mean any DC show other than the actual Titans themselves (Batman TAS, Superman TAS, Justice League, etc.)), but borrows elements of each. Hopefully fanatical fans won't crucify me for this. Obviously takes place far prior to the events of 'Final Exam.' Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side.

* * *

Bats chattered and fluttered on the ceiling of the great cave, but after so many years living and working in it, Dick scarcely noticed them anymore. But tonight they seemed especially agitated, as if they could sense what he was about to do.

So it was that the Boy Wonder made his way down the steps to find his mentor, the great and feared Batman. Sitting before the Batcomputer, his cowl off for the moment, he was working on a case, analyzing even the tiniest of details in a way that only the World's Greatest Detective was capable, working every conceivable angle to find their quarry and bring them to justice. And all likely before dawn crept up over the gloomy city that was Gotham.

"Bruce?" he said, interrupting the silence.

"What is it?" he asked, not bothering to turn around in his seat, his fingers not even ceasing their typing.

"I want to talk."

"So talk," he replied, again not turning around.

"I was thinking..." he started to say, his voice trailing off. Then, steeling himself, Dick said it all at once. "That I want to leave."

Silence filled the cave after that remark, broken only by the tapping of keys and the chittering of bats. Batman did not reply. Dick, unprepared for this particular scenario, ventured forward hesitantly.

"Bruce? Did you hear?"

"My hearing is in perfect condition," he replied, still not turning around. "If you want to go out and patrol feel free. I've got work to do."

"That's not what I meant!" said Dick angrily. "I mean I want to leave Gotham!"

Now it was Bruce who was unprepared, and turned his seat around, facing Dick at last. His face was the usual chunk of granite that it always was, not showing any emotion, lips drawn downwards in a frown. One eyebrow was raised, as if asking Dick to continue.

"I'm tired of living in your shadow Bruce," he said quietly, calmly, speaking the words without stammering over them. "Listen I know you've done a lot for me, and I'm grateful. I know you took me in when my parents died. That you helped me become Robin even though I knew you didn't want anyone to share your burden. I know you trained me and helped me become who I am, and I'm grateful."

"Then why do you feel a need to leave?" asked Batman. Not Bruce anymore. Batman. Inwardly, Dick felt a chill, but stubbornly ignored it.

"Because I'm tired of living in your shadow. Of never being anything but your side-kick. I want to make a name for my own. I want Robin to be just as well respected and feared as Batman is."

"I see," replied Batman, after a moment's thought. "Where'll you go then? What'll you do?"

Again Robin stumbled, not expecting Batman to cave so easily. But he'd had his answers ready in advance, was prepared to make an argument for himself. "Jump City," he said. "I'm almost sixteen, with some work I can pass for eighteen and get myself a job. Rent is cheap in Jump City, it's a growing new metropolis they'll have plenty of opportunities."

"And plenty of work for your alter-ego," remarked Batman, seeing where Robin was going with this. Jump City was a shining new beacon of the future, but it was also rife with dishonest and even dangerous people, criminals and super-villains had started migrating there... away from Metropolis and Central City and Gotham City. Believing themselves to be slightly safer from the superheroes who lived in those respective towns and protected them. "You've thought this through, haven't you?" he asked quietly, his Batman persona breaking away to show Bruce Wayne underneath.

"Yes," replied Robin resolutely.

"Then go," said Batman. "I'll transfer the appropriate funds into a small account for you. That'll get you started."

"Batm, er.. Bruce, I mean," he said, finally stumbling at the consideration his mentor was showing him. He didn't smile, he didn't offer encouragement, but if you'd lived with him as long as Dick had, you got to knew that sometimes it wasn't what he said, but what he didn't say.

"Thank you."

Nothing further needed to be said.

* * *

Robin was up in his room later that night, packing what meager possessions he had. He'd managed to fit most of his wardrobe into a single suitcase, and apart from that (and a bright green, red and yellow costume hidden in the lining of the case) he didn't really have much to bring. He'd left everything behind with Batman and, in a sense, with his former life. He could re-make everything once he had a job in Jump City, he knew how to craft the necessary materials into batarangs and grapples and such without being conspicuous (even considering he was only sixteen years old). He'd even be able to customize them with his own designs. Birds and robins, give them a personal touch just like his mentor did.

"Master Bruce is waiting for you in the front hallway," came a voice from the doorway. Dick didn't need to turn around to see that it was. Alfred was the only other person who lived with them in the big empty manor, after all.

Well, and the ghosts. Not scary ghosts, friendly ghosts. Martha and Thomas Wayne. Even Dick, who'd never known them, could feel their presence in the old place. It was comforting, in a way. But in another it was stifling, like living with grandparents. Having Bruce as his guardian was bad enough. He needed some freedom.

He needed to stretch his wings and fly.

"Thanks Alfred. I'll be down in a bit," he said, pushing down the suitcase and snapping it shut.

"Very good Master Grayson."

So it was that Dick walked solemnly down the stairs where Alfred and Bruce were waiting for him. He didn't slide down the banister, as he might be tempted to do only a few days ago. They both noticed it too. He'd changed a lot from the scared boy who'd lost his parents, only to be rescued by the Batman. But superhero or not he was a teenager, and some things couldn't be provided by Bruce and Alfred. Like proper experience living on his own. So he needed to move out on his own. And, as he'd said himself, step out of the Batman's shadow and become just Robin. Maybe even find some friends. Being sidekick to the Batman didn't give you much opportunity for him to make friends his own age. It was kinda difficult when you had to juggle schooling and grappling over rooftops in the middle of the night.

Bidding one last farewell to Bruce, Alfred, Wayne Manor, and Gotham City in general, Robin slipped on his helmet, revved his motorcycle's engine, and zoomed out of Gotham, closing that chapter of his life and beginning a new one. Where he could just be Robin, and not part of Batman and Robin.

Just Robin.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Let's see, comic and cartoon references. Hmmm. Robin's doesn't have much of either actually, since I the animated Titan's Robin seems much more... carefree and innocent than the one from the comics. Thus I presume he was spared much of the grief concerning Two-Face and such. And perhaps, while leaving for the same reasons as Nightwing (whom we known the Titan Robin later becomes, based on "How Long is Forever" and "Fractured") that he isn't quite as bitter towards Batman as he was comically either. Hence the slightly more civil conversation between the bird and the bat before parting ways. Next time, the origins of Starfire and Beastboy.


	2. II

She found him outside, on one of the many walkways found throughout the palace, gazing up at the stars. As she was wont to do, on some of the clear nights. She smiled, drifting over towards him.

"Friend Galifore, how are you this night?" she asked in Tamaranian. "I did not see you at evening feast, is something troubling you?"

"Oh no Princess, nothing…" he replied, smiling a smile that did not touch his eyes. Then, seeing he wasn't fooling her in the least (she'd always been a rather perceptive child), his smiled dropped and he sighed, his mighty shoulders dropping. "Yes, something troubles me Princess. I am sorry that the burden has to fall on your little shoulders as well."

Her bright emerald eyes opened wide, fearful for herself and for the man who had taken care of her since the death of her parents. The King and Queen of Tamaran, direct descendents of X'hal and father and mother to Koriand'r and Kormand'r. Myand'r and Lunad'r. They'd perished in the war against the Gordanians, driving back the alien intruders and convincing them to seek other worlds to enslave. Galifore had been there as well, he'd fought at their side. It had cost him his eye, and cost him his friend the King. Now he raised Koriand'r and Kormand'r, his penance for failing to protect the royal family during the war. But a burden he bore gladly.

"What troubles you?" she asked again, floating up to his eye-level. A great bear of a man, Galifore was at least twice the height of the young princess, and almost three times as big. He could wrestle with fully grown dracon sand-panthers but he was as gentle as a baby silkworm around the Princesses. And especially Koriand'r, his favorite. He smiled, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"I am worried for you Princess. Things are… rather delicate right now, here on Tamaran. And after barely managing to rescue you from the Psions I feel you and your sister are not safe here. That you're in danger," he said. He sighed then, wishing with all his heart he could find an alternative, but there was none. "I fear I must… send you away."

"Send me away?" she gasped in shock.

"It is the only way I shall know you and your sister Kormand'r are safe," he said. "Until one of you is old enough to assume the throne the council rules, and I will be honest with you… I do not trust them. Particularly their southern representative. He has a shifty-eyed view about him," Galifore added darkly.

"I… I understand," said Koriand'r. "I know you only do this because you care for me, friend Galifore. I thank you."

He smiled down at her, flattered by her trust in him, and she smiled back up at him. They embraced, he hugged her fiercely, afraid of losing what was to him the closest thing he would ever have to a daughter. And she clung to him as well, fearful of losing her surrogate father. She hadn't known Myand'r, her real father, very well, she'd been only a small child at the time, Kormand'r having just finished her transformation. Koriand'r's was a year or two away still.

"Don't cry," he said softly, comforting her. "A year or two, at most, and you'll be welcome to return home. I promise you."

"Where am I to go?" asked Koriand'r curiously.

Galifore smiled, pointing up a stubby finger at the starry heavens above. The Princess followed the line of sight to where he was pointing.

"Oooh… is it that pretty white star there?" asked Koriand'r, pointing it out.

"No Princess," replied Galifore with a chuckle. She always had liked that pretty star whenever she went stargazing. "That's the Sol system. There, a few stars over to the left… that's where the Okaraan's are. You should be fine with them."

So it was that Koriand'r and Kormand'r, the Royal Princesses of Tamaran, packed their things into satchels of gantrithor hide and slung them over their shoulders, lifting themselves up to fly through the air and past orbit, out into space. Tamaranian physiology allowed for comfortable passage through the void. Galifore had decided to send them to a neighboring inhabited star-system with the Okaraans, a neutral world in the politics of the universe. They were a peaceful, non-violent race. Scholars, mostly. They would take care of the girls. Possibly even educate them far better than if they'd remained on Tamaran.

Galifore watched the two girls streak off into the dusky reddish-purple night sky of Tamaran, and prayed to X'hal for their safety. And most especially for Koriand'r's safety. She was still very young, very naïve and very trusting.

* * *

"He's getting worse," said Professor Logan, flipping through page after page on his clipboard. Everything told him the same thing. His nine-year old son was very sick, and would soon die unless they could treat the virus that had infected him.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" asked his colleague and wife, Marie Logan. She was pressed against the glass, trying to get to her son, trying to comfort him, but their ten-year-old boy had to be kept isolated. The virus was lethal to humans. And, according to all conventional science, incurable and lethal.

But Mark and Marie Logan weren't conventional scientists.

They were parents.

"There is, perhaps... one way we can save him," said Mark with a heavy sigh. "Normally I wouldn't bring this up but... it's the only thing I can think of."

"Tell me," she replied breathlessly. Anything for her son.

"As you know the virus only effects humans, it has virtually no effect on animals. What I propose is... gene-splicing," he said, almost immediately regretting the word.

Silence reigned then, as they both pondered it. She knew fully well what gene-splicing was. It was an unpredictable and unstable field that few scientists dare touch, let alone experiment with. Theoretically, animal DNA could be combined with human in such a way that it could combine characteristics of the animal in question with the human in question. It had been... partially... successful in the past, though usually the individuals in question had been of moral-less or soulless backgrounds and had become criminals. And of course there was the theory being passed around that the splicing combined the animal mindset and instincts as well as the physical characteristics.

Would they risk that on their only son?

A cough came from the isolated room, coming from the sickly form of Garfield as he lay on the cold steel table. His shirt was off, his body seemed small and frail. Unhealthy. He hadn't been able to eat anymore, he had to be fed of an IV drip located just behind him. Every so often his heartbeat would blip, and sooner or later it was going to fade all together. He was dying.

It was their only option.

"Alright," whispered Marie. "We'll do it." Whatever happened now, they'd done all they could for Gar.

Dressed in bio-containment suits, the Logan's went to work on their son, carefully rendering him unconscious with some anesthesia, then injecting him with the specially prepared splicing elements they'd prepared beforehand. It was more than just a last shot to save their son, it was their life's work. But without Gar, could either of them really live on? No. They would give everything they had, right here, right now, and pray that it was enough.

Finally, the operation was over.

Gar opened his eyes, inhaled deeply, and sighed. He was completely cured.

His mother was sobbing, her hot tears steaming up her containment suit as she hugged her beloved son close, so terribly afraid of losing him. His father was a little more composed but there were tears in his eyes as well.

"Welcome back son... how do you feel?"

"Great!" said Gar, and he meant it. He felt like he had enough energy to run around the world at least a dozen times without getting tired. Like his brush with death had energized him. He felt incredible.

"Look, Gar... there's... there's been a bit of a change," said Mark gently, laying a reassuring hand on Gar's shoulder. "But this doesn't mean anything has to be different for you. You're alive and we love you and that's all that matters..."

"Dad what's wrong?" asked Garfield, peering up at him. He sat up on the table, glancing between his mom and dad. Gently, his mom took his hand and brought it up before his eyes.

His normally white skin had turned a dull greenish in color.

Mark and Marie were ashamed, both thinking identical thoughts as Garfield eyed his new hands, examining his new skin coloration. They'd turned their son into a mutant. Now he was a freak, a monster. Neither of them thought that, but he surely would. They loved him, but he'd hate them forever. They'd turned their son into a... a... a Beast Boy. A mutant with green skin, pointed ears and elongated canine teeth.

Yet his reaction startled both of them.

"Cool!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Based on what little we know about the animated Starfire, I presume her parents are long dead, since in 'Betrothed' they're not present (at Starfire's -wedding-, no less) and Blackfire has assumed the throne. Also evident from the episode was that only Starfire and Blackfire possess starbolts (but not strength or flight, according to Starfire from 'Switched'), so we can assume they were also experimented on by the Psion's at one point in their life. The belief that Tamaranians (like Czarnians, apparently) can survive in the void comes from 'Transformation.' The mention of the Okaaran's is a nod to the tribute to one of their comic histories, as they spent time learning much from the scholarly race (they were also briefly mentioned in 'Mad Mod'). Here, Starfire will undertake a different path, however. Beastboy's origin I think I had the most fun with in all honestly, since I was able to tie it in with the splicing from the DC animated series without directly referencing specific characters. Oh and yes, Garfield is Beastboy's real first name. Again, his origins were toned down in keeping in tune with his animated personality (I don't know of the comic Beastboy would go 'cool' nor do I think comic Beastboy had pointed ears and fangs (apart from his skin color I think he looked fairly normal)). Next time, Cyborg and Raven's origins.

Todd fan: Yup, moved on to another genre. Glad to see you followed me here as well. I just can't get rid of you can I? Hehe.

Red Hawk K'sani: Interesting is good. And don't worry updates will fly by, believe me.

Spideyfreak16: Well next time you'll see. I'm also thinking of doing the origins of Slade and Terra, but at the very end of the story.

Oceanbang: I'm hoping it'll stay in continuity, but yes there'll be a battle. Read the synopsis again. The Titan's didn't meet over the internet or in a café and just decide to become a superhero team.


	3. III

"Twenty-five... twenty-six... come on Vic, through the roof!"

Up and down, up and down, the weights seemed to flow like the well-greased pistons of a car engine, as Victor pushed them up again and again. Around him, throughout the gym, people were watching him in awe. A boy of no more than sixteen, Victor was already twice as strong and at least five times as determined as anyone else who went to the weight room. Rare was the occasion when he didn't call out for more weight. His personal trainer was impressed.

"Fifty, keep going Vic this is a new personal best for you!" he shouted encouragingly to the sweat-soaked teen beneath him, pushing the iron weights up with his mighty arms. They were starting to shiver now, his muscles pushed past their limits, but Victor enjoying giving 110, and that's what he was giving right now.

"Fifty-seven!" he cried out triumphantly, as Victor finally stopped and collapsed backwards onto the bench, panting heavily for breath. Around him, the spectators gave cheers and words of encouragement, and he drank it in as easily as he did water. He loved it. Loved being admired like this, and kept pushing himself for that very reason.

"Keep this up and you'll make the Olympics in no time," he personal trainer said as Victor sat up, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Thanks," replied Victor.

"Yo Vic! Your Mom's outside, here to pick you up!" someone cried from the front.

"Tell her I'll be a moment!" he shouted back, a little embarrassed. Just be like her to drop by and pick him up. He wasn't a frickin' baby, after all! He could drive himself if anyone ever bothered to trust him with a car. But no, too expensive for the big rich scientist family. Responsibility this, that, yadda, yadda.

Despite this, Vic had a smile on his face as he greeted his mom, (after toweling off and changing shirts, he'd shower once they got home) as she brought the car around and they prepared to take the short trip back home.

They pulled out onto the freeway... Victor smiled, elated at his long day, lay his head back against the seat... there was a loud honking... his mother screamed... then... oblivion...

**Reboot**

_What?_

**Rebooting. System Active. Zero damage detected. Functioning at 100 capabilities.**

_What was going on? What had happened?_

Victor opened his eyes, but found he could only see out of one. His right one. His other eye was open but it felt, well... weird...

"Son," said his father, appearing in his field of vision. He looked dreadfully pale, and his hands jittered nervously.

"Dad... what happened? Where's mom?" he asked, suddenly fearful. He felt weird. Like he wasn't entirely there. Painkillers, he realized. Frowning, he tried to move his body but found he couldn't.

"Vic... there's been an accident. The... oh god, you mother didn't even see the maniac coming... there was no way... she..."

"What happened dad? Where's mom? Is she alright?!" asked Victor, becoming increasingly fearful. _What had happened?! And why couldn't he move?_

**Heartbeat increase**

_And where did that keep coming from?!_

"Victor relax please... I'm removing the restraints. Please calm down," said his father, moving out of his line of view again. And again, Victor tried to follow him but his left eye wasn't cooperating. _Why wouldn't it open? Or was it open?!_

******Optical****Port**** now active. Connecting...**

And then he could see.

His vision was perfectly clear. And not just clear. Better, improved. He could see every single detail in the far wall, could see every hair on his father's head, could even zoom in and watch a fly at the far end of the room. And all of it was being fed directly into his brain.

This didn't reassure him. It only freaked him out more. Outside, there was a crash of thunder, and Victor saw a brief flash of light in the room, coming from the windows not in his range of vision.

"Dad?" he asked, his voice quivering fearfully. "What happened?"

"Your mother... didn't make it," he replied after a moment's hesitation, the sorrow of his voice striking Victor full in the gut, but strangely enough he took it in stride. He normally would've felt fearful, maybe even nauseous, but he couldn't feel anything right now.

"I couldn't save her... but I couldn't let you die too, Victor. So... I had to take some... unusual measures."

"What... what kind of measures?" asked Victor fearfully.

"I... I shouldn't... you just woke up..."

"What sort of measures?!" roared Victor, standing up at last. He heard an odd clunk as his feet hit the ground, but didn't think of it. Didn't pay attention to it. He was glaring down at his father, demanding to know what was happening. Hesitantly, the elder Stone pointed a trembling finger, directing Victor's gaze to a mirror occupying the far wall. Victor turned, looked...

... and saw himself.

A crash of thunder split the air.

**Error. Error. Error.**

What happened next was a blur. There was a crash, a scream, Victor's dad crying out but Victor couldn't recognize any of the words. He smashed blindly through the wall, running on his two legs, trying to get away. _A nightmare, it had to be. A horrible, horrible nightmare. I'll wake up and I'll be human and Mom'll be alive and..._

Victor tripped on a rock, unseen, hit the ground hard. Rain poured down from above, though he knew instinctively he was safe from such a mundane threat. But he hit the ground, and as reached down to push himself up he saw himself again in the reflection of a rain puddle. One half of his face, the right half, was still mostly human, with his smooth, dark skin visible and his chocolate brown eye, wide with fright. But the other side... was all machinery. Glowing white and blue with visible circuits and chips, all artificial. And a red orb that peered out from under his chrome brow in place of his other eye.

He was no longer human.

He was... a Cyborg.

* * *

_Empty your mind of all thoughts. Be as a cool __crystal lake__, empty of ripples. And through this you shall known control. And through control, you shall come to know peace._

_Yeah right._

Raven grimaced, opening her eyes, and sighed deeply. She couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts, normally calm, were angry and agitated like a swarm of bees. That's why her adopted mother had taken her up to the isolated meditation chamber. Her powers had manifested again, and one of the priceless vases in the temple, her home, has been destroyed. Shattered.

Raven recited her words again. "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos."

Three words that high priestess Azar had taught Raven to help focus her powers and calm her emotions. Each with their own significance. So far, not a great deal of progress had been made, but it was a start, and Raven was slowly learning to meditate and control what lay within her.

For now she knew the truth.

Raven wasn't like the people of Azerath. She wasn't like her mother (adopted mother, really) she wasn't like any of them. She was... tainted... by evil. Azar had tried to explain it to her in a good way, tried to tell Raven she herself wasn't evil, but Raven had read between the lines and seen what she meant. There was evil inside of her, and power. A power stemming from a source that even the people of Azerath dared not utter its name aloud. But Raven had a name for it, though it galled her to call it such.

Father.

A great and powerful demon of other-planar origins had attacked a woman from a world called Earth, forced itself upon her, made it the mother of its child. They had told Raven of Earth and its significance in the multi-verse, and truthfully she was very curious about her true home world. She'd spent many hours with her adopted mother over the scrying crystal, peering through it at the world and watching in fascination the people who lived there. She may have been... technically... born in Azerath, but it was not her home. She wasn't like her adopted mother Azar or the other people here. She was different. And now she knew why. Because of her parents.

She didn't hate her mother. She hadn't had a choice in the matter. Her father had forced himself upon her. And it wasn't like anyone was capable of resisting an evil and a power as great as her father's. All her hatred was directly squarely at him.

Her eyes narrowed... and the wall behind her split. Cracked by yet another surge of her powers.

Sighing, she calmed down, focusing her anger again, and tried to relax. Anger was pointless. She needed to be calm and in control of her powers... or they would eventually control her. Or -he- would eventually control her, rather. Closing her eyes and resting her body in a relaxed posture, Raven again recited the words "Azerath. Metrion. Zinthos." Over and over again, like a mantra in her mind. They allowed her control...

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

"Azerath... Metrion... Zinthos..."

"Raven," came a kindly voice from just outside the door. Raven's eyes snapped open. How long had she been up here? Standing, her limbs stiff from lack of use, she dusted off her white novitiate robes and opened the door.

"Hello mother," she intoned softly, bowing her head respectfully.

High priestess Azar of Azerath smiled, beckoning Raven to follow her. The two made their way throughout the winding corridors of the temple to the scrying room. Raven felt a small bit of delight flitter through her system. She always enjoyed these times, since she'd get a chance to see Earth again in all likelihood. However, her momentary joy allowed a small statue they passed to shudder slightly. Azar paused, glancing over her shoulder at Raven, who quickly stifled the emotion. The statue stopped, and they moved on. Any emotion, not just anger, could fuel her spells. Anger in her simply seemed… strongest.

"My recent augury reveals that your father is on the move," said Azar, wasting no time in explaining to her adopted daughter the situation. Gently, she tapped the scrying crystal, letting the inner fog clear so it would reveal to them both what they needed to see. Raven peered at it curiously.

"His minions are working even as we speak," said Azar. "And we, as you know, cannot enter Earth. Our place is here, in Azerath. However..."

"However...?" asked Raven, curious as to where this was going.

Azar turned then to regard Raven, a smile touching her features. "Raven... you have been blessed with a great and powerful gift. Your magic is incredibly strong. Our lessons have seen to it that you have great control over your powers, and with further meditation, this will only become stronger. But it is ultimately up to you how you use this power. I can guide you but in the end the decision must be yours."

"Then I will use them as you have," said Raven without hesitation. "Against my father and the evil that he represents."

"Then, Raven, with your permission... I would like to send you to Earth..."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Cyborg's origins are more or less comically accurate (though I think there was something to do with demons instead of cars really), though I edited out much of the bitterness between the elder and younger Stones. The idea of adding a thunderstorm during it was an in-joke based on Victor's name and a comparison to another creation by a scientist. Frankenstein, naturally. Raven's origins are also very comically inspired, though again based on the light-hearted nature of the animated Titan's universe they've been toned down. I purposefully left out descriptions of the elder Stone and High Priestess Azar in the unlikely event they appear on the show. Feel free to visualize them anyway you like. Oh, and since it is obvious the Titans don't know who Trigon is ('Nevermore') I am omitting any direct mentions of his name (save in Author's Notes, since you all know who he is). Oh, and also important note is the sorts of speech contained herein. In case nobody caught it _italics_ means it is inner thoughts or, more rarely, telepathy. Words in "Parenthesis" means regular speaking. Cyborg's computerized thoughts are in **bold**. Next chapter, the coming together of the Titans, and an emergence of a real plot. Truthfully, much of my story was inspired by the animated Justice League's Secret Origins. Look for comparisons.

Oceanbang: Well I hope you enjoyed these as well then.

Todd fan: You really go for the goofballs of the group, don't you? Should I call you Beastboy fan now? Or Flash fan maybe? Hehe.

Ham Ham Dude: I try, though I've never read a comic in my life. Glad you're enjoying this though, hoped you like Raven's.

Ash's Scizor: I'm not sure I can. At the end I want to write origins for Slade and Terra but Brother Blood might be more difficult. I'll consider it though.

The Anime Kid: Thank you very very very very very very much!

Chaos Girl: It's not as good as it could've been. I recommend reading Dragonblond's re-write instead once she's done with it.

Animeluvr1: I guess so. That poor kid though. Whose parents name their kid Garfield of all things?!

Spazzfire: Animated Beastboy at least, where I'm sticking for the most of the story. Glad you like, I'll update as soon as I can. Ask anyone, Kid Flash has nothing on me when it comes to updates.


	4. IV

It was a quiet night in Jump City.

Too quiet.

Down in the warehouse district, things were being set in motion. Pawns were being moved a great chessboard, through the pawns might not yet be aware of their use. They were being manipulated. But they didn't know and thus they didn't care. There was not to question why.

There was but to do or die.

"Hurry up and get those crates onto the truck!" shouted one of the miscreants, ordering about his minions. It was a simple job, transporting their cargo off the ships, to the warehouse, and out in the trucks to their appropriate destinations. Simple enough work. They weren't exactly getting paid but their boss had promised them a vast reward when everything was said and done. Until then they simply had to do as they were told.

But it was about to be interrupted.

Robin made no sound as he opened the skylight in the roof and dropped down gracefully onto one of the support beams of the warehouse. Long years of training under Batman had taught him to move as quietly and invisibly as a shadow. Even if he -was- dressed in a costume of bright greens, reds and yellows. Thus, the thugs below had yet to even notice his presence. His eyes narrowed behind his black mask as he peered down at them, wondering what they could be up to.

He'd been trailing this particular gang for a few weeks now. Small-time thugs that had seemingly come from out of nowhere, they made no contact with outsiders and spent more time stealing food and clothing than jewels, which had piqued his interest. Now they were smuggling weapons. High-grade explosives, to be specific. The sort that leveled buildings or blew up buses. That made the Boy Wonder theorize that perhaps they were terrorists about to take hostages and make demands.

"Get a move on you cur!" cursed one of the thugs, their leader by the sounds of it. It was hard to tell. All of the gang members were wearing heavy trench coats and hats to conceal their features and working hard to stay out of the light. Robin couldn't identify any features.

Then Robin saw something even more peculiar.

One of the criminals had reached down to pick up a crate, but to Robin surprise he grabbed not one but two, each with only a single hand and, apparently with no effort at all, hoisted them up onto his shoulders, carrying them towards the truck and (thankfully with great care) placing them in. Robin's gaze narrowed further. No ordinary human could be that strong. Metahumans? Or maybe they'd come up with a copy of Bane's old venom formula?

_Whatever it was, it was time to end_, thought Robin as he reached down to his utility belt and pulled out some birdarangs.

Throwing with pinpoint accuracy, they slammed right into the side of a crate one of the thugs was just about to pull, startling him and causing the others to glance up in surprise as Robin leapt down to join them on the warehouse floor that quickly became a battlefield.

"Stop the kid!" shouted the lead thug, his voice sounding distorted by the shadows of his coat. Two of the criminals rushed at Robin, arms extended, not even bothering with weapons.

Confused by their sloppy tactics and upset because of their comment (_kid?! He was nearly seventeen for crying out loud!_) Robin launched himself into a back-flip, dodging the first attack and adding a kick into his flip to catch the thug full in the jaw, sending him reeling. To Robin's surprise, however, the kick hadn't had much effect. It hadn't felt like he was striking a bone jaw either, it had felt harder and... different. Almost like he'd struck hardened leather or a Kevlar bulletproof vest.

Growling like some animals, the second thug moved in but Robin was ready, reaching behind his back, under his cape, and grabbing out his retractable bo staff, drawing out and swinging it in a smooth, practiced motion. The steel end slid out in mid-swing and hit the other thug's legs, knocking his balance out from underneath him. Robin followed through with the swing, twirling the staff above his head, and allowed the other end to slide into place as well. Fully extended, he snapped his bo staff behind his back, one arm extended towards the other thugs.

They were all facing him now and, judging from the growls coming from beneath their hats, they were very, very angry.

Robin smirked, beckoning them on with his free hand.

* * *

Jump City was normally a very quiet city. It was an industrious city, its market centered on the great bay and their shipping base. A great deal of products went in and out of Jump City, and it had prospered because of them. True, crimes happened, no city was perfect, but on the whole its people were normal and law-abiding and had no interest in causing trouble. Most nights went by with the only major disturbance being people with insomnia.

Tonight was not an ordinary night.

In one of the back-alley's of Jump City, far from the warehouse district where Robin was fighting off criminals, a strange wind had picked up. A nearby dog, a stray, howled as the wind picked up, and little flashes of lightning lit the air. Black, negative light lightning. The dog was afraid, its instincts screamed danger, even though its senses had yet to register anything truly threatening. Then there was a clash of thunder, and a bright light.

When it cleared, the stray was not alone in the alley.

A young girl, no more than perhaps fifteen or so, stood in the alleyway, shrouded in a blue cloak that fell down to her ankles and hid all that was visible beneath. A hood covered her head, allowing only the lower part of her face to be visible in the light. Her skin was deathly pale and colorless, save her lips, which were a healthy if dark color of crushed grapes. Her eyes were large and doe-shaped, lavender in color and seemed to take in everything around her. Her hair could not be seen underneath the hood she wore. Everything about her screamed mystery and, to some perceptive eyes, danger.

"Not exactly where I was hoping for," she remarked sarcastically to no one, shaking her foot to dislodge a loose piece of newspaper from her blue shoe.

Raven closed her eyes, reaching out from under her cloak with one hand. Lifting it up she sprayed out her fingers. She shifted her hand... slowly moving it left... turning in a circle. Searching. Where was it. Then she sensed it, and her eyes widened.

"They've already broken two of the seals," she breathed fearfully. She hadn't expected them to move so quickly. "That leaves only a few left. They must be powerful indeed."

Raven dropped her hand back down to her side, letting it be swallowed up once more by her blue cloak as she stepped to the mouth of the alley, peering this way and that. What she saw amazed her, though outwardly she was as calm as ever. Despite it being well past midnight the streets were filled with people, walking, talking, doing a myriad of activities. The streets were filled too, by large moving beasts made of metal. Cars, she realized, remembering her lessons about Earth. She had been fully versed before her mother had opened the portal, after all. _This world is nothing like Azerath_, she thought. _Nothing at all like home. It seems more... dangerous. I will have to familiarize myself with it_.

"Perhaps I will need help," she mused aloud. Ordinarily she would never even consider it, but with such powerful foes, in such an alien world, and with such at stake, she would have to reconsider. She wasn't completely ignorant of the nature of Earth, but it was different viewing it through a crystal globe from the safety and serenity of Azerath. It was quite another to be actually here.

_The Justice League_? she thought to herself, tapping a finger against her delicate chin in thought. _No, they won't accept my aid. They'll see me for what I am. They'll sense the darkness of father within' me_, she thought bitterly. _I will need assistance though. Perhaps there are others of similar caliber who could be... persuaded... to assist me in my quest._

Raven reached within, focusing her powers, and allowed the tiniest portion of emotion to escape so she could activate them. A great black raven of pure energy rose from the ground, engulfing her in its shadowy-self. When it dissipated, Raven was long gone. Teleported to somewhere else.

She had to work quickly... or all was lost.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Raven's entrance into our world I modeled largely after the time-traveling effects from 'Terminator', 'T2' and most recently in 'T3.' In the comics Raven first went seeking help from the Justice League but they rejected her pleas for help because of Trigon's evil within her (Zatanna, specifically, sensed it) and she was forced to call together the Titans. Her inner musings are a tribute to that. Next time, Robin's battle in the warehouse becomes more dangerous, and the arrival of a visitor from another world.

Oceanbang: Glad you like the descriptions, I do try. United team on its way, but they gotta meet first. Patience.

Spazzfire: Well I'm glad I've managed to keep your interest. Keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the posting.

ViciousAssassin: Well glad to see you're back. Hope you enjoyed the other four Titans introductions/secret origins.

Koriand'r Star: Not next chapter no, but down the line I'll bring it up. Glad you enjoyed the depth I put into Cyborg's origin.

InuKurama: I cannot say what the future brings but I do promise this. Once the Titan series is over I plan to write many, many more future-fics, just like I did with XME. I make the same promise concerning JLU, when that ends. But let's hope they never end.

Darkgoddess333: As will most people who read this I hope, otherwise I'm in trouble. Glad you like it.

Todd fan: Nothing wrong with that. I have a thing for hot alien babes, amazons and mutant femme fatales. To each their own.

WingedUnicorn123: Uh, after I hope, not many kids I know with fangs like that. Thank you, I do try.

Elrohirthewriter: Good to see you again. Tim? I'm pretty sure the animated Titan Robin is Dick. Entpan? WTF? And I'm pretty sure the vegetarianism came later, I'll explain that when it comes up in my story.


	5. V

The original thug threw himself at Robin full force, hoping to get the youngster off guard. Robin was more than prepared, however, and leapt up and over him, slamming his boot into the back of the bastard's head and sending him sprawling onto the ground. In mid-leap Robin performed a flawless back flip and lashed out with his bo staff, catching another thug in the gut as he landed. A quick one-two strike with his staff and the fellow was on his knees, clutching his gut and then flat on the ground. A blow to the back of the head like Robin had just given him should've knocked him unconscious but Robin already knew that most of the attackers were hardier than the average crooks he dealt with.

And he was about to find out why.

Two of the remaining thugs threw off their hats and ripped off their trench coats, tearing them clean off their bodies. Underneath they looked... well... almost human... perhaps a little overly dark-skinned with hard, angular bodies. But then they transformed, their bodies shifting, and then they bore only the vaguest resemblance to humans. They were more like giant insects, each about five feet tall with four arms. Each arm ended with three fingers, tipped with wicked razor claws. They peered at the Boy Wonder with multifaceted eyes and gave a low roar from their mandibles.

"Anyone got a king-sized fly swatter?" muttered Robin jokingly, dodging aside as the two insectoid creatures rushed at him. They moved a lot faster in their natural forms, not restricted by the trench coats. And they were certainly very strong. And tough. Their carapaces were likely stronger than human skin, that explained why Robin hadn't been doing much damage to them.

_Time to switch tactics_.

Retracting his bo staff and placing it into its respective sheath on his back, Robin reached down to his utility belt and grabbed up some explosive disks he usually reserved for blowing down doors. He tossed them at the nearest beast, letting them explode against its thick carapace. Wounded but not dead (_damn, they -were- tough_) the creature stumbled backwards, and Robin wasted no time in launching a grappling hook into the air and yanking himself to safety as the second creature lunged at him, missing by a whole foot, and instead slammed face-first into an empty crate, shattering the wood and scattering broken shards everywhere.

"Forget the kid!" shouted the leader. "Get the cargo out of here! We're dead meat if we can't deliver!" he roared. Over the confusion, two of the thugs had grabbed up their wounded comrade and were making for the safety of the truck and the outside, away from Robin. Two more had remained behind and were trying to bring him down. One of them was climbing up the wall like a cockroach, heading towards Robin's vantage spot from up in the rafters.

"Roaches check in...," remarked Robin casually, reaching towards his belt...

Moments later he swung down, launching out a quick kick to the two thug-insects and sending them sprawling on the ground. They growled, forming defensive postures (_guess they weren't as dumb as they looked_) but Robin had already turned on his heel and was running towards the exit. Confused, the two insects glanced at each other in confusion. What had happened?

They likely would've known if they'd had a chance to look above their heads, where Robin had previously been hiding. Attached to the support beams was a small but very powerful explosive birdarang. And...

Boom.

Robin watched from safely outside the building as it collapsed in on itself, the support beams giving out and letting tons of rock collapse downward onto the creatures. They had tried to escape but were unable to. The dust dissipated after a few short moments. Surprisingly, neither was dead, but they were pinned under great masses of granite that even their superior strength couldn't lift.

"... but they don't check out," said Robin triumphantly.

He could leave these two bugs for the cops, they'd know what to do with them. As it was, there was a large truck of explosives heading out into the street, and he needed to stop them before they got away. Quickly making his way towards another warehouse building in the district, he whipped off the tarp covering his Robincycle, which he'd hid their earlier in the evening. Placing on his helmet, he revved the cycle up and zipped off after his quarry.

_They won't get away_, he vowed.

* * *

Koriand'r slept, her body curled up in a fetal position, fast asleep, floating amidst the stars. She was taking a nap during her long voyage, her head resting on her gantrithor satchel containing all of her precious belongings, including her many spare sets of clothing. Kormand'r was not. She was restless, and in her haste, had decided to leave her darling little sister behind. She was traveling on. Not towards the Okaraan star system, but instead to the Centari Moons. A place where a girl could have more fun. Without so much as a backwards glance at her little sister, who Galifore had specifically ordered her to watch over, Kormand'r traveled on towards the Centari system.

Waking up, alone and admittedly lost (Koriand'r wasn't a very good interstellar navigator) Koriand'r first started to panic. Rationally, she drew upon what little she knew to try and guide her. Galifore had pointed out the Okaraan home world as being just a little to the side of Sol… and there it was, she thought with relief. She drifted towards it. Perhaps they would know how to find the place she was seeking. _Sister must have flown on ahead_, she surmised. _She always did things like that, wanting to be first and the strongest and the best_. And Koriand'r always had to watch her do so. She just wasn't as good as her black-haired older sibling.

So it was that Koriand'r found herself in the Sol system. Finding many of its planets were uninhabited, she journeyed past the asteroid belt into the core. The fourth planet was barren as well, though she saw signs of an advanced race having one lived there. But no one lived there now, and she moved on. Towards a small green and blue world that glittered enticingly in the yellow sunlight like an sea-sapphire. _It's incredibly beautiful_, she thought. She drifted into its atmosphere, and her small, tiny alien body didn't even register among the vast array of satellites in orbit. Not even those of the infamous Watchtower. Her arrival went completely unnoticed.

* * *

Whoever or whatever the giant-insect-human-look-a-likes were, Robin noticed one thing about them immediately.

They were miserable drivers.

The truck moved back and forth, in and out of lanes, seemingly at complete random, accelerating past cars and down the streets, even driving on the wrong side of the road in an attempt to get more distance between themselves and the Robincycle. It didn't work. He was sticking to them like remoras to a shark.

"Boss! We can't shake him!" shouted the driver, glancing fearfully out the rear-view mirror. His multi-faceted eyes were wide fearfully at the thought of Robin catching up with them.

"Then we'll have to make a distraction," grumbled the leader, grabbing up one of the crates and smashing it open with his bare claws. Reaching in, he grabbed up one of the explosives in question.

Robin was almost on them, one hand lifted from the steering controls down to his belt, reaching for his grapple, but before he did the back of the truck seemed to fly open, and there stood one of the bug monsters, hidden carefully under its coat and hat that whipped about in the breeze. "Catch!" shouted the leader, holding up one of the bombs. Robin braced himself, ready to dodge or leap off his Robincycle the instant he threw. But, to his horror, he saw he wasn't their target.

Their target was a hospital that the truck was just passing.

Their leader threw the bomb, hurling it with all of his strength, and Robin skidded sharply to a stop as the bomb arched threw the air and struck the ground in front of the hospital, going off with a great boom that rocked the area and nearly made him topple clean over his bike. He lost sight of the truck after that, but truthfully he didn't care. People came first, criminals could always be captured later. But if anyone got killed... he wouldn't be able to bring them back.

Jumping off his motorcycle, Robin launched himself into the midst of the panic as people cleared out the lower levels of the hospital. Patients, bystanders, nurses, doctors and technicians, even a janitor. All were trying to make their way clear of the smoke and now rising fire. The building was quickly engulfed by it. Robin bent down to assist an elderly man who'd been knocked over, helping him to his feet. He helped get him to safety, but there were a lot more people in the upper levels of the building who couldn't make it out in time, and the fire department was going to take a while in getting here.

_I need help_, he thought.

Sound a loud, powerful crunching sound was heard, and Robin glanced up in horror as the building supports started to buckle. A king-sized chunk of granite was heading right for his head, and he and the old man were about to be flattened...

... until a great fist lashed out above them, shattering the stone and scattering the pieces all over the place. Robin peered up in disbelief.

A great mechanical man stood overhead, fist still extended as he'd just punched through the great boulder that had nearly crushed Robin and the old man. The man towered over Robin easily, though he didn't look much older than Robin himself, a boy with dark skin. His body was covered with powerful cybernetic enhancements of blue, white and silver, and he looked strong enough to uproot a redwood tree with his bare hands. One of his eyes, his left, was a bright crimson glass orb.

"Need a hand?" asked the mechanical teen, offering one to Robin.

Robin was about to take it when the building shook again. The explosion had damaged the support structure, and the fire was eating away at the lower levels. They needed to start getting people out, and now.

"Can you keep those supports from failing?" asked Robin, still struggling to get the old man to safety. The mechanical teen nodded.

"You got it!" he shouted out, jogging over to the support beam. Then, extending his arms and legs, his pushed upwards on the ceiling, giving the support column a bit of much needed relief. And he didn't even look winded.

"Well, what're you waiting for?!" grunted the mechanical man. "Go! Go!!"

Robin did just that, helping other people out of the chaotic lower levels. Firefighters had started to arrive and were launching a torrent of water onto the building to smother some of the fires. Ladders were also being extended to help those off of the second and third floors. All in all, it looked like disaster had been averted.

However, a piercing scream told Robin this was not the case.

High above on the top floor of the building... on the seventh floor... the source of the cry became apparent. It was a young woman with blonde hair by the window, clutching an infant in her arms. She had no way down, the ladders wouldn't reach her so high up. And the fire was still spreading.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Robin reached down to his utility belt for his grapple but was surprised to find it wasn't at his side where he'd left it. Then he remembered... he'd left it back at the warehouse after escaping from the insect-thugs! Robin quickly glanced around but there wasn't anyway up that high in so little time. _Damn it_, he thought, again feeling helpless.

Fortunately, it seemed someone else wasn't.

The woman was still screaming as a boy dropped down onto the window sill beside her, hanging from the side of the wall with the agility of a monkey. The boy was green, skin, hair, eyes, everything was some shade of green, and he was dressed in a bright lavender and black outfit with oversized gloves and boots.

"It's okay I gotcha!" he said, reaching in to grab her and the kid clutched in her arms.

As the green boy reached inside and grabbed up the girl his body shifted, growing, stretching, fur sprouting all over his previously bare skin, until a great green gorilla was hanging from the side of the building, holding the young mother and her kid in his arms. Gracefully, the great beast swung down the remaining floors, holding them in its arm until they reached the street level, placing them on the ground with the utmost delicacy before reverting back into his normal form.

"Oh thank you thank you!" said the young mother, giving the embarrassed (but also vastly pleased) green boy a hug in gratitude for her safe rescue.

"Awww shucks it was nothing," he said, blushing a deep forest green around his cheeks.

"Couldn't have done it better myself," said Robin, making his way over to the green boy. "Good work...?"

"Beastboy," supplied the green-skinned kid, taking Robin's hand in his and giving a friendly handshake. "Big guy over there's Cyborg," said Beastboy, indicating their mechanized comrade, who was making his way out of the rubble of the hospital. The section had collapsed, but he was unhurt and lots of people had made it out safely.

"Thanks you two, I owe you a lot," said Robin. He'd recalled hearing about these two before. Resident heroes of Jump City, Cyborg and Beastboy were known around the town as people who liked to help others. Though Robin had not had the honor of meeting them in person until tonight.

"Anytime guy," said Cyborg, giving Robin a high-five. No need to introduce Robin, he was almost as famous as his mentor way back in Gotham City, and everyone recognize the Boy Wonder on sight. A more thoughtful expression crossed Cyborg's face (well, half of it at least) and he added, "So what was this all about anyway?"

Robin's smile dropped off of his face in an instant, and he was very serious then. "Over the past few weeks, I've been tracking this gang that appeared out of no where. At first they weren't causing any trouble, just running around stealing food and clothes really, but last night they started shipping explosives..."

... he glanced over at the ruined hospital...

"... big ones."

"So we noticed," replied Beastboy, scratching his head in thought. "What would they want with them though?"

"No idea," said Robin. "I was hoping to interrogate their leader, but he got away." Robin didn't mention anything about the bizarre appearance of the criminals. He wasn't sure of Cyborg or Beastboy would believe him. Hell, he wasn't even sure -he- believed it.

"Well you need us dawg we'll be around," said Cyborg, stretching out his cybernetic limbs. It was more a remembered gesture than anything else, since he didn't really have a need to stretch anymore. Beastboy ambled up alongside his larger companion as the two turned to leave.

"Wait. How'll I be able to contact you?" asked Robin.

Cyborg paused, frowning, mulling it over. Then, an idea occurred to him, and he reached to his left arm, clicking open a small secret compartment and ejecting a small device. He tossed it at Robin, who caught it instantly. "Here you go man. Ain't quite a cell phone but it does the trick. Phone's in my arm," he added, tapping the same arm as the hidden compartment slid back out of view. "Give us a call you got trouble."

"Will do," replied Robin, pocketing the device. He had a feeling that he might need it someday. "And thanks again."

"Hey don't worry," called out Beastboy. "All in a day's work for us heroes."

Robin smiled at that, reminded of a time he might've said just the same thing. He turned to depart, his yellow and black cape whipping about his shoulders as the three teens parted ways and headed off to different activities…

… completely unaware they were being watched.

* * *

Raven nodded to herself, inwardly pleased, though her face showed no emotion other than satisfaction. Her efforts had gone off exactly as she'd hoped, with none being the wiser. She'd hoped to arrange the test herself, before drawing together the heroes in question, but it seemed that the boy… Robin… had already had his hands full. Had he known it, likely he would've been thanking her for using her telepathy subtly guide Beastboy and Cyborg towards the damaged hospital.

_Excellent. Very promising. Even the metamorph shows promise, if he can be convinced to take things seriously for more than five minutes_, mused Raven.

She stood on a nearby rooftop, her cloak fluttering in the light evening breeze. Already hours had passed by since the incident had started. Robin was back at the warehouse searching for clues about the Zornians. Cyborg and Beastboy were out patrolling. Well, exploring really. Neither of them took super-hero-ing too seriously, even if they did the right thing when called to. No, they thought it was all fun and games. But they were powerful, and could be useful to Raven. But she would have to approach them when the time was right.

Closing her eyes and focusing her powers, Raven stepped over the edge of the rooftop, murmuring the words "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos…" and her fall turned into a float, as she drifted down into the alleyway as lightly as a feather. She could've teleported to her next destination but it would require much of her power, and she was loathe to waste it.__

Plus, a part of her wanted to do a little more exploring.

Raven was definitely an outsider, however. It was obvious to anyone passing her by in the streets. She kept to the back alleys, her cloak and hood concealing her features, but every so often she could feel people glancing at her oddly. Once, passing by an open-aired restaurant, she even heard someone remark it wasn't Halloween, and was tempted to levitate their meal into their date's lap. But she didn't. Control. It was important not to let her emotions guide her actions.

Raven continued on. There was one last person within range she wanted to check out before she did anything else. Then she would formulate the proper plan to deal with everything. A plan that would, hopefully, mean that her father's threat was ended and she could return home safely.

She hoped.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Not many comic things to tribute to her, this is mostly my work coming into play. However, Blackfire's trip the Centari Moons I hope most everyone recognizes from 'Sisters.' And again a little reference to the Justice League (J'onn J'onez is from Mars), even though they won't be otherwise involved in the story. Cyborg's arm-phone was mentioned briefly during 'Divide and Conquer.' Next time: An alien falls to earth, and the plot thickens.

Todd fan: It was, wasn't it? I find magic makes a story so much easier to write. Allows for tons more creativity and less restrictions by the laws of physics.

Koriand'r Star: From what I understand (I could be glaringly wrong) Raven's mother was from Earth, Trigon was from an unnamed (and hellish dimension) but after he did what he did to Raven's mom she was taken into a -third- dimension called Azerath, where she gave birth to Raven. I have no idea what Azerath is like but it can't be half as bad as our dimension. Oh, and thanks for helping me answer Elrohirthewriter's question.

Elrohirthewriter: I agree, Tim or Dick it doesn't matter. I think he's Dick but for the most part of the story, like most of my DC works, I call them by their superhero names. And yeah you and I know how tough Robin is but bad guys have to learn it the hard way. Got a few more chapters before -all- of them meet. But you'll see more of them pop up soon enough.

Spazzfire: That's all? Oh wait, I know, you're waiting for your favorite alien girl to drop in. Well here she is.

Architect04: You broke into Starfire's stash of unhealthy junk foods didn't you?! Well, at least you've got good taste. Enjoy the rest of the story.

Shadowcat: Glad you're enjoying the story.

InuKurama: They do? I hear they had one wedding but it was interrupted by a psychotic Raven, do they have a second and actually get through it? As for me, I'm glad a -lot- of outfits have been changed by the modern shows. Villains in speedos aren't very intimidating.

ViciousAssassin: Glad to hear you're enjoying my secret origins. I know when I read some of them they surprised me too. Particularly Raven's, since she (and her daddy) are so closely linked to the Titans. Oh yeah, and Beastboy's real name surprised me plenty. Though it does explain why he makes such a cute kitten. Car accident makes sense to me too, lots of people can get maimed in those things. I assume you mean the actual Trigon you want Raven to face? Not likely, Trigon was supposed to be so uber-powerful that he could've destroyed Superman with a blink of his eye. But I -do- hear that Trigon will be the prominent villain in season four.


	6. VI

Koriand'r stirred in her sleep, shifting slightly. She smiled, her dreams were pleasant. And she felt warm all over. Blinking her eyes open a crack, she saw nothing but bright yellow light, and even her Tamaranian eyes were nearly blinded by it. She rolled over, covering her eyes with her arm, but then abruptly sat upright. Yellow light?

She glanced over in surprise, glanced around in surprise. And then she remembered.

Bright yellow sunlight. Verdant green grass. Bark brown trees. Clear bluish water. This strange world she'd found. It was nothing like Tamaran. Nor like the home world of the Okaraans. She and Kormand'r had both been briefed on the nature of their new home, this was nothing like it.

"I should find out where I am," she mused aloud. But she was a little nervous. And angry.

Why did she have to be left all alone? Why did these bad things happen to her? Why did she have to be sent far away from Galifore and her home, far away from her sister (whom she loved as only a sibling could, despite their rivalry) and far away from everyone who was her friend and family.

She was starting to feel furious, when a sudden feeling stopped her.

Here hands were tingling.

Koriand'r held her hands up to her face, peering down at them curiously. They were glowing too. Glowing a bright, brilliant emerald color. They started to grow hot, her bones feeling like they were on fire, and Koriand'r gasped in surprise as she thrust her hand away quickly. A bolt of greenish energy blasted clear from her hand, slicing down a path of trees in its way as it exploded like a Gordanian missile.

The glow around her fingers faded. Koriand'r peered down at her hands curiously. _What did I do?_ she wondered. I have never done anything like that before… no one at home has. No one on Tamaran can use these… these strange bolts. Curious, tentative, Koriand'r launched another bolt, this time under control. Focusing her emotions into a feeling righteous fury. It blasted into the ground harmlessly.

Koriand'r was a bright girl, as Galifore was wont to quote. She figured it out in under an hour. An hour of testing, experimenting, remembering, comparing.

The answer was the Psion's.

They'd captured both of the Princesses when they'd been young, experimented on them to study how well their race took exposure to yellow sunlight, a concept as a young Tamarean she hadn't comprehended (their world was largely shadowed, after all, and the sun had a bluish tint to its light). But now here, on a planet with a yellow sun, these strange powers had manifested. Her body was… absorbing… the yellow sunlight. And she could use it to create these… these… well, she didn't know what to properly term them. Star-bolts seemed as close a term as any. She liked it. She'd always liked the stars.

Floating off to find her sister, the natives of this strange world, or anyone who could help her, Koriand'r drifted off towards the ocean, skimming low over its surface, searching for a city or a settlement of some kind. All the while taking in the splendor of the unknown planet she'd arrived on. It was very beautiful. Perhaps she'd be able to stay here instead of with the Okaraans. Time would tell. She needed to contact Galifore first. No doubt he would be worrying about her. Perhaps he knew where Kormand'r was.

She searched for many long hours, until night had fallen, and she neared the end of the ocean. A sudden urge overtook her then, as she started to look for a place to rest. She veered to the right, and soon came across a sprawling metropolis on the edge of the water. She sensed, instinctively, that was where she needed to go.

* * *

Robin sighed, pacing his room again, running a hand through his short black hair in frustration. Nothing was making sense. These criminals weren't doing anything logically, and he didn't have a clue what their next move was or where they were hiding. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack, and Jump City was a pretty big haystack.

_Now I know how the old man felt when he was trying to figure out a certain demented clown_, thought Robin with a wry grin. He glanced over at the alarm clock by his bed. Two o'clock. In the morning. Yawning, Robin had tried to stay up and solve the mystery, it was eating at his brain, but his body overruled his brain and decided they needed sleep. Reluctantly he lay down on the soft pillows and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

_Help me…!_

Robin bolted upright, glancing around. Had he heard that? He slipped off his bed, making his way to the window, peering outside. It was dead quiet. The city was completely deserted, in the small hours of the morning. Even most criminals had slunk to bed by now.

Yawning again, he turned to head back to bed…

_Help me…!_

_Okay, I definitely heard that_, he thought. But he'd heard it… in his mind. He gave an involuntary shiver. This spoke of telepathy, and there was nothing scarier than having someone inside of your head. But Robin frowned. The voice sounded scared and, though he couldn't be sure, female. _A young girl, likely.__ Asking for help. From him?_

_Help me…!_ it echoed again, more faintly this time. And more desperate.

"Where are you?!" he said aloud, hoping she would hear him. He didn't know any other way to contact her, and without knowing where she was he wouldn't be able to find her.

_Here_, said the voice in his mind. And suddenly, he -knew- where she was. And that she was in a great deal of trouble. She'd called out to Robin out of desperation, and he realized if she, a telepath, was in trouble, then he might be too. He was going to need back-up.

On the nightstand next to his bed, the compact device Cyborg had given him glinted in the moonlight. Robin reached down and picked it up. At the same time, sliding his black mask into place.

* * *

Raven struggled, fighting against the onslaught of bug-monsters, but she was hopelessly outnumbered. For each one she cut down, three more took its place, and soon they'd overpowered her. She'd tried desperately to send out her telepathic cry but, helpless, she didn't know if it had been answered. A vicious strike from one of the bug-men sent her sprawling, and she struck a dumpster with enough force to dent it with her body. She slumped to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Azer… ath… M-Metr…" she muttered, her hand trembling, trying to call on her power… but she couldn't. Her head too much. She was too weak. She was defeated.

The leader of the insectoid monsters stood over her. He was wearing a long trench coat and a broad hat but he didn't fool her. She saw through his disguise, knew what sort of monster he was. And who he worked for. He stretched out his hand, grabbing her by the front of her cloak and hauling her up to his eye-level. "You're coming with us, little spawn," he hissed, his mandibles clacking together menacingly. "We'll get quite a reward for turning you in."

A sudden whirring sound caught the insectoid-thug completely off-guard, and he grasped his wrist as something struck it hard. He dropped Raven to the ground with a dull thud, where she lost consciousness. Growling at the interruption, the master insect turned to see who had dared to interrupt… and then his mandibles hung slack. His eyes, had they not been multifaceted and already bulging, would have bulged clear out of their sockets.

A red and yellow birdarang flew back into the outstretched green glove of its owner.

Standing at the mouth of the alley they stood. Three of them.

The first was the boy from the warehouse. A black-haired boy in bright green, red and yellow, wearing a mask and armed with a metallic bo staff. The second was a younger boy with bright green skin, dressed in a violet and black uniform and with a determined grin on his face as he regarded the bugs. The third was a giant, towering over his companions, a human machine of silver, white and blue metals. A single red eye glowed with an eerie light as it peered out from under his left brow.

"Let her go."

* * *

"Get them! Destroy them!" roared the master of the bugs, shredding his coat and spreading out his arms in what he hoped was a threatening gesture. None of the gathered heroes were impressed. They'd seen scarier things stuck to the bottom of their shoes.

"Go!" shouted Robin, launching himself into the fray. A dozen of the monsters flung themselves at him but launched his grapple and swung clear over their heads, letting them watch him arch over them in confusion. Their confusion was enough to allow Cyborg and a green rhino that was formerly Beastboy barrel straight into their ranks, tossing insect-men left and right. There were a lot of them though, and Robin was very grateful he'd called in backup. He was going to need it.

Cyborg knocked aside one of the insect-men with a backhand that could've shattered concrete, sending him smacking into a wall with a dull thud. A second bug launched himself forward, latching his mandibles hard onto Cyborg's hand, trying to restrain him. Cyborg smirked then… his hand switched, effortlessly flowing into his plasma cannon… which was still in the beast's mouth. It's multifaceted eyes nearly bulged out of its head as it realized the sudden precariousness of its situation, and in that instant, Cyborg shot. A bright blue blast of energy nearly tore the beast's head off, but Cyborg had been conserving power, and it merely sent the horrible thing flying through the air to land at the other end of the alley with a dull thud, its face blackened and smoking. It wasn't getting up anytime soon.

"A little help here!" shouted Beastboy, reverting to his normal form to cry out for assistance as a small wave of the bug-monsters engulfed him, dog-piling atop of the small hero. Cyborg and Robin, however, were both busy with opponents of their own. Beastboy was on his own. The creatures continued to battle, beating each other as they sought out their green-skinned opponent. However, to their surprise, he wasn't underneath them. A tiny green rodent had slipped out moments earlier. The nearest ones turned to face the little green rodent…

… only to find themselves staring up at the fearsome visage of a great green T-Rex instead.

Beastboy roared, and the bugs scattered before his awesome might as he snapped his great jaws at them, knocking them aside with his great head and clearing a pathway. Robin and Cyborg were still busy, but he quickly cleared a path towards the girl, who they were trying to rescue.

Knocking a final one of the bug-monsters out of the way with a swish of his tail, Beastboy slipped back into his natural form and dropped down beside the girl, checking her for injuries. There didn't appear to be any as far as he could tell, she just looked unconscious. Gently he placed a hand on her cloaked shoulder, rolling her over onto her back to get a better look at her.

_... wow_, he thought. _She's really pretty_.

She stirred then, her big violet eyes blinking open as she peered up at the smiling visage of the green-skinned changeling.

"Hey!" he said. "Uhm… you alright?"

"I'll inform you when my ears stop ringin…" she said, then gasped. "Azerath-Metrion-Zinthos!" she shouted in quick succession, the words almost blurring together. A loose stone from a nearby wall sped through the air and neatly conked their would-be attacker right in the back of his head, rendering the big ugly brute unconscious. Beastboy hastily grabbed up the girl and leapt out of the way of its crashing body moments before they were flattened.

"Wow," he said. Then, abruptly remembering he was holding her in his arms, he gently placed her down on her feet, holding a hand awkwardly behind his head. "Uh, thanks."

"No problem," she replied.

Robin leapt backwards, landing in a crouch and pushing himself up with his feet for a circle kick that knocked backwards the next insect-thug that came at him, as well as the one trying to make an attack on his rear. He'd seen him coming, and as the circle kick spun past the first it hit the second too, and he landed in a graceful crouch. One of the bugs launched himself at Robin, who dodged backwards, parrying the quick blows of the monster. He wasn't used to fighting an opponent with four arms instead of two, but all things considered he was doing rather well for himself.

That is, until he realized he'd been backed into a corner. Two more of the great bug monsters struck then, grabbing Robin's arms. Despite all of his training, despite all of his strength, he couldn't dislodge them. They had him firmly clamped as any pair of iron manacles. The first bug, seeing they'd finally caught him (for the moment anyway), reached down and picked up a spare iron rod lying on the floor of the alley and held it up. The tip was sharpened, cracked off of a longer pipe, and the tip glinted as deadly as a dagger as Robin watched.

"Die you basta…!" shouted the bug, charging at the restrained Robin. He was only about six steps away.

He didn't make more than two.

A bright bolt of emerald energy lashed out from seemingly no where, catching the insectoid full in the chest and sending him skidding across the ground. Robin, though startled, took advantage of the surprise of his captors, grabbing their arms for leverage and giving a back-flip, catching them both in the face with his booted feet as he did so. Then, when they released his arms, continued into the flip and grabbed the side of their heads, slamming them against one another. They slumped to the ground.

Robin turned to see who his rescuer was.

It was a girl, but not the one they'd come to save. A red-headed girl dressed in a metallic gray and purple top and skirt of a style that Robin didn't recognize, as well as some gauntlets and a pair of purple boots on her feet. She was hovering in mid-air, her skin was richly tanned, almost orange in color, and she had a bright look on her face as she turned to regard Robin. Everything about her was strange, exotic… alien.

"Uhm… thank you?" he said, peering up at her. She smiled back down at him. Her eyes had been glowing a brilliant emerald, the same as the bolt she'd fired. But it was fading now to a less brilliant green in color, though her eyes were still too intensely green to be human. He'd never seen such beautiful…

Another bug-monster was suddenly flung between the two of them by Cyborg, interrupting the scene and bringing both Robin and the strange alien girl back to their senses. Robin reached behind his back and grabbed his bo-staff, sliding out both ends as the girl held up her hands and filled them with more green bolts of energy. They charged into the fray, joining Cyborg, Beastboy and the now conscious girl they were trying to rescue… who was putting up a rather decent fight on her own, truthfully. If not for sheer numbers, she might've been able to save herself.

The insects, seeing the tide was turning against them, turned to run. Their backsides were scorched by starbolts and plasma blasts, as they scurried up and around buildings and into manholes and building windows like cockroaches. Soon, they were all gone. The battle was won.

"Whoooh… well that was fun," remarked Cyborg, shaking his head back and forth to work out the kinks. His arm reverted back to its normal mode, the plasma cannons sliding back into his forearm and out of sight as he turned back to regard the others.

"Thanks for saving my life," said Robin, extending a hand to the red-headed girl.

"Valtrokin set-ya," she replied, tilting her head curiously to one side, green eyes open wide in confusion. It was clear she hadn't understood a word he'd said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he added, embarrassed. "You can't understand a word I'm saying, can you?"

She uttered a phrase that, frankly, was impossible to repeat giving the limits of human vocal cords.

"Dude," said Beastboy. "What on earth did she just say?!"

"She says hello," replied the pale-skinned girl, drawing her hood down so she could see and hear more clearly. The others gathered around her.

"Whoa… you can speak that… that language?" asked Beastboy, peering at her in awe.

"Tamaranian," replied the girl in monotone. "And no, I cannot. I am sensing her thoughts, rather, and since communicating is at the top of her mind it is easiest to discern."

"Cooooooooooool," said Beastboy, stretching out the word. The pale girl glanced at him, one eyebrow quirked at his odd behavior.

"I think perhaps introductions are in order," said Robin, stepping forward.

"Agreed," replied the pale girl, drawing herself up. She wasn't physically impressive, being only about Robin's height and very thin of stature, but as she did, you could literally feel the air crackle around her, filled with power. An almost malevolent power.

"I am Raven," she intoned. "And I need your help."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Based on what we've seen of Starfire, her sister Blackfire, and the aliens of Tamaran in general, is that only Starfire and Blackfire possess starbolts (but not strength or flight, according to Starfire from 'Switched' and visual evidence from 'Betrothed'), so we can assume they were also experimented on by the Psion's at one point in their life. Their starbolts are powered by yellow sunlight. Raven's calling of the Titans is comic history, though originally it was to save Starfire, not herself. And so the Titans have finally come together to battle for the last slice of pizza. Oh wait, gotta deal with truth and justice first. Pizza later. Next chapter, introductions all around, and Raven reveals the plot to my story. Naughty Raven. Don't tell 'em too much now! Don't make me sic Lobo on you! I'll do it!

Koriand'r Star: I'm thinking more Teen Titan direct-to-DVD movie than episode but glad you like it regardless. Well there's your namesake, did you enjoy her entry into my story? And I know I cut down on Cyborg and BB but don't worry all Titans will get their chance to shine.

Todd fan: I can't help myself, its just too hard for me not to put in countless JL references. Glad you liked it though.

AZNGothic: Well I wouldn't know such things I don't read comics, I only know that the animated Nightwing left because he had a serious falling out with Batman. And they don't use Tim on the show, the writers/producers and such have said he is, and I quote, "just Robin", no secret identity or double-life we need concern ourselves with.

Elrohirthewriter: Because they are dumb. Dumb as hell. Why else would people still commit crimes in a world with superheroes? Glad you're enjoying my portrayal of Raven, I seem to write her best for some peculiar reason. Go figure.

Angelpup: Only if you write a longer, better review. Please, pretty please.

Lost Inside: I'm afraid now I'm the one lost. OOC but isn't? Can you clarify what event/action where BB is ooc? Perhaps that will clarify for me. Glad you're enjoying my dramatic pauses. That is one of the main points to my writing style.

Bookwurm13: Update I shall, but only if you continue to review, deal?

ViciousAssassin: Well here's yet another chapter! You'll never keep up with me! Never! Muwahahaha! No seriously, glad you're enjoying what I think (hope) are the Titan's origins. To save time I dropped in Cyborg and Beastboy together early, since they seem very familiar with one another. As for the rest you'll see soon enough, though I imagine a number of your questions were answered already in this chapter.

Ash's Scizor: I try to remain as faithful to the animated versions as possible, though with Titan's this is obviously much harder and I had to delve into comic info. Another place I try to stay as accurate as possible. I'm very glad some people appreciate that.


	7. VII

"I had hoped for a chance to meet you all under better circumstances, but fate forced my hand into calling you tonight. I was caught off guard by the Zornians. It won't happen again," she added darkly, though the anger seemed to be directed more at the aliens than the gathered heroes, for which they were all supremely grateful. Raven shivered their skin, and she seemed to be on -their- side.

"So you were the telepath. The one who called to me," said Robin, fingering his utility belt where he'd placed the device Cyborg had given him. "You knew I'd call in Cyborg and Beastboy for back-up."

"Of course I knew," she replied. "I was observing your activities earlier in the evening with the fire… you are great heroes," she said, glancing at the three of them.

"I think she likes us," said Beastboy in an undertone, nudging Cyborg. He smirked, nodding his head.

"I was also able to contact the Tamaranian here as well. That was a stroke of pure luck. Apparently Tamaranian minds work on a more advanced level than humans. They are easier to contact," Raven said.

"We owe you a lot," said Robin to the redheaded alien girl. His words still weren't understood but judging from the way she nodded her head and smiled she understood his meaning, at least.

"Kleblak Norvit," she replied.

"So what the heck were those things?" asked Cyborg. "And why did they want you, for that matter?"

"That is the reason I am here," replied Raven. "They're called Zornians. The Tamaranian here might recognize that name, it's a planet from a system near Vega, where she lives. As you can see, they're not a very bright species, but they've managed to pirate and plunder themselves decent transportation through space."

"But why come here? Why come after you?"

"These Zornians worship a being of great power and great evil," hissed Raven quietly. "A very dangerous demon from another dimension parallel to ours. This demon seeks to conquer Earth, enslave its population, and from here launch an invasion of the rest of this universe. If it is not stopped before it enters Earth, it may very well succeed. It is very powerful."

"It?" asked Robin. He'd carefully noted a lack of name throughout the conversation.

She shot him a dark glare. "We do not speak his name," she replied, her voice dripping with venom. Robin wisely backed off, but he was going to get more information out Raven sooner or later. "The Zornians are here because this demon cannot work here on Earth, he needs to work through intermediaries. The Zornians are trying to destroy the seals that were placed her centuries ago to prevent his coming."

Raven stretched out a hand, drawing a line in the air. A black blade of energy launched itself from her finger, following it, and sliced a symbol into the ground as she traced her finger through the air. When she was finished, the blade dissipated, leaving only the symbol. An intersection of lines that, though not recognized by any of the gathered heroes, none-the-less brought a sense of peace and protection.

"There were originally five stones, scattered around the Earth," continued Raven. "The High Priestess of my world visited this one centuries ago and saw to their construction. They were set to keep away our foe from this world. But now the Zornians have destroyed four of them already. They are moving very quickly to destroy the remaining one. However, even one such remaining stone will be enough to keep the threat at bay."

"Where is it?" asked Robin.

"It was held in an ancient ruin until recently," she replied. "It was recently moved to the museum right here in Jump City. It is heavily guarded because of its rarity, twice now thieves have tried to take it."

"So we're trying to stop aliens who want to destroy a stone that if destroyed will let loose a mega powerful demon that'll conquer the universe and you're from another universe and you want to stop this demon and not let this stone be destroyed?" summarized Beastboy. Then, clutching the side of his head, he muttered, "My head hurts."

Raven nodded in response to Beastboy's… crude, overly simplified… but none-the-less accurate view of what she'd just said. "I need help with this. My enemy is powerful, the Zornians are the least of his minions, and I suspect more will become involved before I can find the stone and secure a safe location for it. You have the choice. I will not force any of you to assist me," she added, glancing over at Robin. "And no, I do not have the power to do so even if I wanted. I can read and influence minds, not control them."

"Sorry," he replied, though it was clear he didn't mean it in the least. She'd been the one rummaging through his brain, after all.

"I'll help!" said Beastboy, waving his arm animatedly.

"Sure, why not?" asked Cyborg. "Always wanted to kick some bad guy alien butt."

"Crebnak kelfilkor Zookra!" shouted the Tamaranian, punching a fist up into the air. Raven had been supplying her mind with a faithful translation of the conversation, and she seemed as delighted as they were to join in the battle against nasty mean aliens.

Robin glanced at her with some reluctance. "Bringing her along might not be such a good idea. She can't even understand us."

"Her powers could be useful," replied Raven, turning to face Robin. The two began to argue in earnest.

"So that's all you care about? Just using her powers?" asked Robin.

"No of course not but there isn't time for comforts like teaching her the English language," replied Raven.

"I won't use her as a pawn! We can take her to my place, she'll be safe there until we're sure what to-"

"There isn't time!"

The two bird-heroes argued in earnest, the red-headed Tamaranian glancing back and forth with the vacant expression of one who has utterly no idea of what is going on. And growing increasingly frustrated by that lack of knowledge. Raven had ceased bothering to translate for her, and she could only conclude they were talking about her. It was starting to irritate her.

Finally, frustrated beyond all belief the Tamaranian gently tapped Robin on the shoulder, getting his attention. As he turned to face her she took his hand in his, slipping off his bright green glove and exposing the hand beneath. Very, very tenderly, she placed her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Robin blushed faintly, unused to such gentle treatment. What she said next however, shocked him.

Mostly because it was in English.

"Hello friend Robin," said the pretty Tamaranian girl. "I am Koriand'r."

"Dude! She talks?!" said Beastboy in astonishment.

"Physical contact, Beastboy," she replied softly, speaking to him, though her eyes were still on Robin. "I simply absorbed your language."

"Of course," said Raven, giving herself a mental smack upside the head. She felt like a novice. "I had forgotten about that Tamaranian ability."

"Y-you had to touch me to do that?" asked Robin, barely managing to stutter the words out. Well… hadn't been all that un-enjoyable, her touch. Kinda pleasant, really. Then he realized he was blushing -and- grinning like an idiot, totally destroying his image, and tried to compose himself as best he could. Which was more difficult than facing a legion of Zornians. Gently he removed his hand from hers, placing it back inside of his glove and flexing his fingers to make sure it gave him a sure grip.

"I believe this destroys any further arguments you may have had, Robin," said Raven, cutting through the awkward silence that followed. "We should move quickly to obtain the stone."

"Right," said Robin. He pushed his personal feelings aside for now and took charge of the situation, as he'd been taught to do. "Okay I know where the museum in question is. Everyone follow me," he said, making a run down an adjacent alleyway. It would take them almost directly there without hitting the streets. A good thing, considering that at least half their party would draw attention to themselves if noticed.

* * *

The heroes found themselves outside the museum in question, peering at it from the safety of a nearby shadowy alley. The only light came from Cyborg's glowing red eye, and even that was muted since it was turned towards the building.

"Wait here," intoned Raven. "I want a closer look to make sure this is the correct place."

"I'll go with you," offered Cyborg. Then, upon seeing Raven about to refuse, added quickly "My cybernetic eye can scan at multiple frequencies, I might notice something you don't."

"Fine, just don't make any noise," she grumbled, as the two of them slipped off into the shadows to encircle around the building, leaving the Boy Wonder, the Tamaranian, and the Changeling behind. Silence reigned after that as they tensely waited for their departed comrades to return.

"So Kori… Korid'r.. kor… arrgh… your name is impossible to pronounce," said Beastboy, trying to strike up a conversation with the alien girl. "Is there something easier we can call you?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell them she was a Princess, but instinctively she shied away from that. She felt now was perhaps not the best of times. She did know so little of her newfound allies, after all. Even if they did fight against the meanie bug men they might still not be trustworthy.

"I, uhm… am not sure," she replied hesitantly. "Why do they call you Beastboy? Is that your name?"

"No that's my codename. My superhero name," he replied proudly, puffing out his chest a little. Thanks to his metamorphic abilities it did actually swell a little, though it was obviously all show. Still, she giggled softly. "I know! We'll make you a codename too! Uhm, hmmm… let's see… alien-girl… uhm… uhm… hey what do you call those green energy blast things that come out your hands?" he asked, peering down at them.

Koriand'r held up her hands, examining them as well. "Starbolts," she replied softly.

"Hmmm… Starbolt… nah, that doesn't fit… hmmm… starfighter… starfox…"

"Starfire," cut in Robin, speaking for the first time in a few moments.

"Starfire," repeated Koriand'r. Hesitantly, testing the word on her lips. She found she liked it. "I am Starfire," she said triumphantly.

"Alright! Now that's a name I can live with!" said Beastboy excitedly.

"Provided you manage to stay alive," remarked a cool voice that startled Beastboy, forcing him to morph into a kangaroo and bound up and over Starfire to cower behind her legs.

Raven emerged from the darkness, Cyborg following behind her. "You make enough racket to wake the dead," she remarked quietly.

"You scare me like that again and I might become the dead!" he shouted back as he reverted to his humanoid form, clutching his chest dramatically. His heart rate was up, however.

Raven shrugged, uninterested, and beckoned the others.

"The stone is inside. Its heavily guarded inside a steel… box…" she said, uncertain of the proper word. They did not have such devices in Azerath.

"A vault," surmised Robin. "That must be what they needed the explosives for. They plan to blow it open and steal the stone."

"If they don't want to bother just breaking it as soon as they find it," added Cyborg.

"We must stop them then!" said Starfire emphatically.

Robin shook his head. "Our first priority is that stone," said Robin. "We need to make sure that stays safe. Otherwise we've got game over and no reset."

"Reset?" asked Starfire, tilting her head in confusion.

"Er, we'll all be dead," he explained, then immediately winced. He wished he hadn't been so blunt with her.

But she merely nodded in understanding. "Ah, okay." The gathered heroes glanced between one another in confusion, then shrugged off the encounter, not wishing to dwell on it any longer than necessary. Robin outlined their plan.

"Okay, we'll sneak inside. Cyborg, I need you to deactivate the security system and make sure we don't wake anyone up. This may be for the good of the world but the law will think its stealing and I, for one, have no desire to rot in jail."

"Got it," said Cyborg.

"Beastboy and Starfire, head up to the roof and keep a watch out for the Zornians. Instant you spot any, make a light we can all see. Something bright, alright?"

"I am understanding," said Starfire.

"Alright," said Beastboy.

"Raven, you're our magic expert. You're with me. We'll go get the stone. Once we have it, we clear out then figure out our next move."

"Understood," said Raven.

"Any questions?"

There was none.

"Go!"

* * *

Cyborg stood alongside the museum now in the adjacent alleyway. Taking careful aim (and locking on with his cybernetic, bull's eye precise vision) he launched his left arm up into the air like a grapple, hauling himself up the side of the building. Coming to an access point, an old ventilation shaft, he pried it open and peered inside. It was way too small for someone of his bulk to fit inside, but he'd come prepared for just such a situation.

He held out his other arm, his right, and detached it from his body. He felt no pain, the arm was purely cybernetic, as was about 85 of his body. He could take them off with no pain, only a little discomfort from a mind long accustomed to feeling an arm below his shoulder. It was psychological, however, and he shrugged it off. He had a lot of functions like that. He'd had to figure out a lot of them, but thankfully his cybernetic brain allowed for a complete manual on how to operate his new body and every single tweak and function he was capable of. _Dad really knew what he was doing when he made me_, he thought bitterly. A number of functions had surprised him, until Cyborg had learned the original intent of the suit had been for military purposes.

_Still, he did give up his life's work to save his son_, he thought.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts… his human thoughts at least, he turned back to work.

"Okay little buddy, go have fun," he said, activating the remote.

**Left Arm. Remote Active.**

_Head straight_, he -thought- at it, his mind giving instructions to the remote in the mechanical part of his mind, which in turn guided his arm. The fingers twitched, crawling along the ventilation shaft forward.

**Straight.**** Obstacle ahead. T Intersection**

_Left.___

**Left.******

_Forward._

**Forward**

In a matter of moments Cyborg had navigated the complex maze of ventilation shafts and dropped down into the control room. He could still see it all going on through the remote eye of his right arm assistant, the middle finger having activated its eye attachment already. _What luck_, he thought. Guard was still asleep.

His right arm dropped onto the ground, crawling across the guard and very quietly started to tap in commands into the system. Not surprisingly, there was a password interface regarding the security system.

Equally unsurprisingly… they had nothing on Cyborg.

"Booyah," he whispered from far outside, remotely shutting down the security grid.

* * *

High up in the air by a nearby skyscraper, Beastboy and Starfire were keeping watch for signs of the Zornians, though truthfully neither was fully aware of what to expect. They were, however, keeping an eye on the streets for the approach of any suspicious characters in trenchcoats and hats. Robin's description of their common disguise told them that much. Raven had been more mysterious when she'd said they should keep an eye out for "others." Neither of them was quite sure what to make of that.

But they worried about it plenty.

Beastboy clung to the weathervain of a nearby building in the form of a serpent, glancing back and forth for their foes while Starfire hovered in the air beside him.

Finally, unable to bear the silence and continue to worry, Starfire spoke up.

"So, Beastboy, tell me more of your friends," she said.

"Dunno what to say," he replied, morphing back into his humanoid form, one hand still clinging to the weathervain to hold himself upright. "What would you like to know? Cyborg's the quiet type, I dunno much about him, other than he's the sort of guy you want to have your back in a fight. Robin I just met the other day."

"Have your back? But do not you have your own back?" asked Starfire, tilting her head to the side as she gazed at him quizzically.

"It's an expression," he replied. "Uh, it means that when I'm fighting, he watches my back and makes sure no one sneaks up behind me while I'm not looking."

"Oh I see… you are… combat partners?"

"Yeah kinda."

"I see then," said Starfire, processing this new information. This world wasn't entirely different from Tamaran, she realized. Just little things. Languages, customs, clothing, and the like. People were the same at least.

Largely ignoring her and keeping an eye out for giant bug-men, Beastboy hopped down onto the roof, and gracefully leaping onto the edge of the rooftop, peering out over the side like a little green gargoyle. However, Starfire's next question caught him completely off-guard.

"So is Robin a prince?" she asked innocently.

Beastboy nearly toppled clear over the side of the building, regaining his balance in the nick of time, and glanced at her in shock to make sure he'd heard the question correctly. He had. "Uhm, not that I know of," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"He just seems very… princely to me, I was uncertain. He is so brave and intelligent and…" she realized she was babbling and quickly shut her mouth, a blush coming to her cheeks. She had been about to add 'handsome' but decided against it.

"Nah he ain't a Prince. He's a hero," said Beastboy. "Just like me and Cyborg. And now you and Raven, I guess."

"A hero… what is that?" she asked.

"Uhm, hmmm, lemme see…" he said, transforming briefly into a monkey to scratch his head in thought, then back again. "You have bad people on your planet right? Mean people?"

"Oh yes, some mean people," she replied, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Well who goes out and stops them?"

"The guards… oh, so Robin is like a guard?" she said, hopeful she'd guessed correctly.

"Kinda. But he doesn't answer to anyone. He just goes out and guards, well… the whole city, just like Cy and me," he said, waving his hand at the surrounding cityscape. Starfire followed his view, seeing the sun just starting to peek out over the horizon on the edge of the city, shrouded in twilight. It -was- very beautiful.

"I see. Thank you, friend Beastboy."

So the two of them sat (and floated) together, watching for signs of the Zornians, and waited for the call to action

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Tamaranian Easy-to-Master-Foreign-Languages superpower. That was definitely from the comics, taken almost word for word, slightly altered due to the circumstances (in the comics Starfire kissed Robin, not just touched his hand) and the actual Titans present (lacking among other things a Kid Flash). Blame DragonBlond, I learned it from the true master of Robin/Starfire fandom. The Zornians may seem completely made up but they're referred to briefly in 'Divide and Conquer' ("I feel like the underside of a Zornian Muck-Beetle"). Honestly I don't know how Starfire came by her codename but this seemed as good an explanation as any. Cyborg's detachable arm is of course seen in 'Final Exam.'. Next chapter, battle in the museum. Time to go save the world.

Todd fan: Well more or less, but like the JL episode of the same name, they may be working together but they're not a team… not just yet.

Gijinka Renamon: Fast as I can, I promise.

Koriand'r Star: Comic Raven was telepathic and a little bit of a precog as well (saw the future) but yes the animated Raven is much different. All shall be explained later, promise. And also yes Starfire is "empowered" by yellow sunlight but I think it works on the Lantern ring principle. She can store it up and use it elsewhere if she decides to, but it has finite amounts (it would make sense to me, since she seems to be growing in power as the series goes on).

Aninnymous: Robin/Starfire definitely, it'll be less distinct with the remaining three Titans, since I support Cyborg/Raven but I recognize the obvious connection between Beastboy/Raven. For now, however, they all just stay friends. Relationships do take time, you know.

Destruction: Well thank you. And that's a very nice, if foreboding, name you have.

ViciousAssassin: Actually I can come up with several. One, Robin is being outmatched and fought dirty by the Zornians, same as the others (dogpile on Beastboy) plus Starfire is hotheaded and impulsive. Two, as you saw, Tamaran and Zornan (the Zornians homeworld) are aware of one another, so Star may recognize the creatures. Three, Raven called her, so hopefully she'd be able to identify who was the bad guy before letting her indiscriminately loose starbolts. What was your theory, out of curiousity? As for the yellow sunlight, see above under Koriand'r Star. Don't worry I'm steering clear of obvious romance, just friendships for now. Humor I'll try but it's not my forte. One reason I avoided this genre until now.

Spazzfire: That's exactly what I was hoping my audience's reaction would be. Hehe. Glad to know you're getting immersed in the story.

Soraoathkeeper: To the couples, yes. To BB and Cy knowing one another, well, admittedly I have no idea how they met. I more or less just assumed they had a working relationship much like Green Lantern and Hawkgirl when they showed up in Justice League.

Elrohirthewriter: What, only three? And don't forget about the coconut oil. Hehehe. Yeah I suppose that's true. And I did notice a similarity between Todd/Wanda and Beastboy/Raven, I used to work in subtle elements of that into my XME stories. Now perhaps I can try the reverse.

Ash's Scizor: Of course I knew, though as I said above I needed to change it given the nature of the animated Titans. I think animated Starfire would be much to shy to kiss someone. At least, at the moment. Give her and Robin a few more years…

Kat097: Well thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying my work and my writing style. Hope you stay on as a frequent reviewer, I do so love fans.

RavenDragon: You're right, though I had previously been unaware of your story. I just read it, and its rather good stuff. Another interesting take on the Titan's origins. I hope you like mine as much as I liked yours.

The Anime Kid: She did say that, I think it was mostly to show just how really annoying Beastboy can be to live with. Sorry but its true, I wouldn't be able to stand him for more than a week before I'd chuck him bodily out of the topmost floor of the Tower.

Chaos Girl: Apart from the introduction of Starfire's "nanny" they all then immediately started speaking perfect English. I saw no translating devices, but that is the only explanation I could come up with. Maybe the Titans were kind enough to install them in our TV's so we could understand them.


	8. VIII

Robin and Raven had little difficulty penetrating the security of the museum now that the security system was off (thanks to Cyborg) and made their way inside, passing by ancient relics, pictures, information, all of it valuable to scholars but worthless to the two heroes.

"The vault is this way," intoned Raven, guiding Robin along. He followed her. Her mystic senses were attuned to the stone, she could find it more easily than he would. So he followed behind her, a birdarang in hand in case they ran into a Zornian. So far neither Beastboy or Starfire had reported anything, so it was fairly safe to assume they were none around, but he hadn't lived as long as he had by not being cautious.

"In here," said Raven, indicating the sealed vault. "I sense the stone is on the other side of this metal barrier."

"Alright. Can you teleport inside?" he asked.

"Not without draining myself. I've not yet mastered that ability," she reluctantly replied.

"Alright… hmmmm…" said Robin, peering at the keyboard by the door. It was very complex. User password, double-coded, handprint identification. He could break through them but it would probably take 'til dawn, and they didn't have the time. "I can't blow the door down," he thought aloud. "We might damage the stone."

"Perhaps the Tamaranian can remove it," suggested Raven. "She should be physically strong enough to, at any rate. Perhaps with the aid of the mechanical man."

"Alright," said Robin, flipping open his communicator and patching in with Cyborg. "Cy, we need you inside. Signal the others too. We'll get the stone out then move as quick as possible."

"On my way, just gimme a sec to collect my arm," replied Cyborg over the comm.

Moments later, the gathered heroes were all present before the great steel door to the vault, which towered up higher than Beastboy and was undoubtedly a very strong, thick design. It would've had to have been, for the Zornians to amass so many explosives.

"Starfire, Cyborg," intoned Raven. "If you can, please be so kind as to tear this door down."

"No problem," said Cyborg, taking a moment to do an exaggerated and overly dramatic stretching of his muscles, cracking his knuckles and his neck. He could tear down the door himself if he went to 100, he doubted he'd need the help of the little lady Starfire…

… and he was proved vastly wrong as Starfire reached out a hand, grabbed the handle of the vault, and ripped it clear off its hinges… -one-handed-. Cyborg could've swore he heard a metallic thunk as his jaw hit the floor.

"Nice work," remarked Robin, giving Starfire a thumb's up. She smiled shyly back, glad she'd been helpful.

The gathered teens peered inside at their objective.

The stone stood on a pedestal in the center of the room, unguarded and unprotected. Understandably so, since it was assumed (obviously incorrectly) that no one could break through a security system so intricate as theirs -and- blow down the steel door without setting off half a dozen alarms or waking up half the neighborhood. As it was, high up in his security office, the one sleeping guard still hadn't even stirred in his sleep. The stone was approxamently the size of a football, shaped into a perfect circular disk with the symbol Raven had shown them carved into its granite form. It was perhaps half an inch thick.

Robin and the others strode into the room, though they kept a respectful distance as Raven floated in and reached out, grabbing the stone and holding it in the palm of her hand.

"The last stone," she whispered softly. "We must protect this," she said to them, addressing each in turn, her violet eyes boring into theirs. "My life, your lives, are nothing if this stone is not kept intact. If this is destroyed we are -all- doomed," she finished ominously. The gathered teens made their way towards the exit.

"Oh lighten up," said Beastboy, placing his hands behind his head in a relaxed gesture as they walked along. "We've got the stone, what's the worst that could happen now?"

They had reached the dinosaur exhibit when Beastboy got his answer.

An explosion rocked the air as the main entrance burst completely open, showering the room with deadly glass and steel, though at a safe distance to the teens. However, as the smoke cleared, Zornians… undisguised and unafraid, started to storm in. They were armed now, packing lasers of a decidedly alien design and wicked intentions. Wasting no time they leveled them at the Titans.

"Had to ask, didn't you?" said Raven sarcastically.

The Zornians opened fire.

* * *

Cyborg immediately ducked out of the way of the laser blasts and rolled onto the ground. He wasn't an expert martial artist like Robin but he knew his body inside and out (literally) and he had a rather healthy control over it when it came to movement. So he gracefully slid into a crouch position and held out his left arm, slapping his right arm against his wrist to steady it as it smoothly changed into his plasma cannon and he let the ugly aliens have it. 

Beastboy panicked as well and transformed into a field mouse, zipping left and right out of the way of lasers as he did his best to duck out of sight behind a priceless skull of a triceratops. It was obliterated seconds later, revealing a cowering Beastboy behind it.

Normally Starfire would've been the first into combat but not against such obviously superior numbers so she hung back, returning their blasts with her own and artfully ducking, dodge, and spiraling out of the way in mid-air. She hoped to draw their fire away from her friends.

Raven ran, throwing up a hasty black energy barrier to ward off the blasts of the Zornians as she retreated alongside Robin, heading for another exit towards the rear of the building. However, a stray blast hit the ground beside her foot, and she stumbled and... to her horror... dropped the stone...

... time seemed to slow...

... until Robin slid past Raven like a baseball player heading for home and caught the stone, in his chest, clutching his arms around it as he slid into another exhibit, nearly crashing fully into the preserved skeleton of a stegosaurus.

"Destroy them! Destroy them all!" shouted a now-familiar voice to the teens. The Zornian's leader.

However, as they turned and spotted him, barking orders at his subordinates trying to obliterate the gathered heroes, a new enemy brought himself into view, smashing through the low wall of the museum entrance and giving a fearsome roar. An insect, a great bug like the Zornians, but different. A great scorpion-spider hybrid of some kind, easily two stories tall and sixty feet long from its clicking mandibles to its wickedly barbed tail. It was covered entirely with a thick black citinous exoskeleton, and its four red eyes glowed evilly as it beheld the teenaged heroes before it. It gave another roar and then, to their horror, began to advance upon them, its great huge pinches clacking together ominously.

* * *

"Holy mother of..." breathed Cyborg at the sight of the alien behemoth. 

"Surrender the stone or perish painfully!" roared the alien monstrosity, taking a menacing step forward. The ground shook under its approach, and its clacking claws created an ominous music as it advanced on the teen heroes.

"Dude! It talks?!" said Beastboy in surprise.

"What do we get if we surrender the stone?!" called out Robin, though it was clear from the tone of his voice he wasn't serious in the least.

"A less painful death," replied the monster. The Zornians laughed.

"That's a Ravager!" shouted Raven, recognizing their threat at last. "It's a demon from Tri-... er, our enemies home dimension!"

"Correct, little spawn," hissed the Ravager, turning his four-eyed gaze on her. "I should not be surprised to see you here."

"You two know each other?!" said Beastboy in shock.

"ATTACK!" roared Raven, wasting no time in grabbing up the shattered remains of the triceratops skeleton with her telekinesis and hurling them at the Ravager. The great beast was hit full in its ugly face, and it staggered backwards. Cyborg and Starfire followed up the attack with a quick one-two hit, blasting at the monster with starbolts and plasma blasts. Robin and Beastboy stood by, waiting for the smoke to clear to see how badly their foe was hurt before they did anything else.

The Zornians had backed off at the vicious attack, waiting...

The Ravager roared, lifting itself up and slamming its body down hard against the floor, lashing out with its great claws and batting aside Cyborg and Starfire like they were rag dolls, sending them flying. Its sudden movement dispersed the smoke, revealing its injuries... which were gone. It was completely unharmed, uninjured, undamaged.

Beastboy leapt up into the air, morphing into the form of a enormous T-rex once more and charging at the Ravager, as Robin launched his grapple and swung into the fray foot-first. The Ravager growled darkly, lashing out with its tail. But Robin had seen the attack coming and whirled around in mid-flight, bringing up his cape to protect himself. The poisonous tip bounced off his polymerized-titanium cape and slid safely away from his body as he landed nearby the beasts back-leg. Beastboy slammed fully into the Ravager, knocking him backwards as the two great beasts clashed like the Titans of myth.

"What inferior creatures you surround yourself with, spawn," hissed the Ravager, grabbing up the green t-rex in his claws and throwing Beastboy through the air. The metamorph reverted to his much smaller humanoid size as he hit the ground hard, rolling a bit before coming to a stop.

"You won't win!" shouted Raven angrily. Above them, a water sprinkler burst, then another, showering the area in water. Undaunted, the Ravager continued to stride forward.

"Of course we will."

"Not on my watch!" shouted Robin, launching himself forward and slamming his metallic bo staff as hard as he could against the back leg of the Ravager, catching the great beast completely by surprise.

His staff snapped in two.

Robin stood there dumbfounded, holding the broken ends of his staff as the Ravager turned about with surprising speed and struck Robin hard in the chest, sending the Boy Wonder flying through the air towards the far wall at a speed that likely would've killed him, crushed his head, or at the very least left him seriously wounded.

That is, if Starfire hadn't suddenly zipped in with a speed bordering on blurring, grabbing up Robin in her arms and flying him up to safety.

"Retreat!" shouted Robin. "We need to protect the stone! Everyone out of here!"

The teen heros scattered, Raven vanishing into the shadows, Beastboy morphing into a pterodactyl and grabbing up Cyborg, hauling the heavier, slower half-machine out of harm's way. The Zornians opened fire as the teens retreat, the Ravager coming after them, its gigantic legs making an ominous chitting/thunderous sound as it moved with rapid speed across the ground and out the back exit, right on the heels of the heroes and their precious prize.

* * *

The sun had risen high in the sky, the streets were deserted of hero and monster, only the everyday people, going about their business. None were aware of the fragile nature of their existence that day, none were aware that, at any moment, it could all end most horribly with the coming of an extra-planar demon. 

None, that is, except five young heroes.

Whom had finally managed to locate one another again, after scattering back at the museum in an attempt to throw off the Zornians. Fortunately, they seemed to have succeded. The insect-men seemed to be very much like cockroaches, they fled when daylight peeked up over the skyline and washed over the city. The immortal Ravager had also vanished, ending its pursuit of the stone and the spawn.

Raven suddenly appeared, stepping out of the shadows of a nearby alleyway and into the older part of Jump City, the suburban part of the city, where the older apartments were. She paused, glancing around.

"You can come out now," she stated in her dull, monotone voice.

A dog poked its head cautiously out of a nearby alleyway, then hesitantly slipped into the light, morphing back into the nervous visage of Beastboy as it did so. His green skin was several shades paler than it had been previously.

"The others are on their way, I've informed them of our location," said Raven tonelessly.

"Thank goodness," replied Beastboy. "What the heck was that thing? We couldn't give it a black eye!"

"The Ravager is powerful but not unbeatable," stated Raven. "They have been defeated in combat before, even by novices such as yourself."

"Hey!" shouted Beastboy, getting tired of being insulted and berated by the cold, mysterious girl. "I'd appreciate a little gratitude for helping you out! After all, I didn't see you doing anything to the Rava-whatever either!"

"My powers have no effect on a Ravager," replied Raven. "Our enemy must've known I would be here. That explains how he knew I was going to be there with the stone." Beastboy had another question on the tip of his tongue but at that moment, Starfire and Robin dropped down to join them, followed shortly afterwards by Cyborg (forced to find a way along the ground).

"Why is that, Raven? Why can't your powers work on the Ravager? And for that matter, why did it refer to you so familiarly as 'spawn'?" asked Robin, arms folded across his chest, eyes narrowed behind his mask.

Raven sighed deeply. "I am connected to the Ravager and our enemy. I can not and will not explain this connection. Not here, not now. But you can trust me," she stated honestly.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Robin. "What proof can you offer us?"

"Only my word. If that is insufficient..."

"Friends please... let us not speak so meanly to one another," cut in Starfire, trying to gently break Raven and Robin apart before they came to blows. "We all have the same enemy. We should fight together." Robin conceded she had a point. Whatever Raven was, the Zornians and the Ravager didn't like her anymore than it liked them. They'd struck indiscriminately.

"Alright... well now we have this," he said, reaching behind his back and pulling the stone from where it had been secured to his back. "What now?"

"We should..." Raven started to say...

... but then the ground seemed to open up and swallow them all.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Uh-oh, looks like the Zornian's called for back-up from their big boss dude Trigon. The title Ravager is a semi-comic tribute to an old foe of the comic Titans who bore that codename. He was Grant Wilson and the son of Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke the Terminator. I've decided to alter its use and a few other comic elements that will come into play later regarding that. Next time, the tide of battle turns against the newly formed Titans.

Koriand'r Star: I noticed the similarity as well, plus Robin is plenty lone wolf when Slade is concerned. They're very alike. Slade and Terra's origins I promised someone will be addressed at the end of the story, but yes it will subtly lead into the first episode of Teen Titans.

Rakna: That has got to be the kindest and most encouraging review I've received in a great long while. And oddly enough you barely even touched on the plot of my story. I am very glad, however, you appreciate my work on writing and characterization. I've also noticed the multitude of bad TT fics (and indeed, fics in general) out there and I try to avoid their mistakes if possible.

Toddfan: Oh really? That sounds like a deliciously twisted idea. I like it!

Destruction: Oh don't worry, I love passing out compliments.

Kat097: How's that different from what I said? Deal!

Raven002: Harsh. But I direct your attention to my profile couples, indicating I am a staunch supporter of the Cyborg/Raven couple. Patience, my friends. Patience.

WildSpiritofDarkness2: Up the creepiness factor? Oh just you wait I have big plans in store for a uber-creepy demonic Raven later on. I can't overdo it, you understand, because of continuity, but I'll be able to push all the Titans to their limits in one fashion or another. Keep up the reviews, glad you're enjoying the story.

Green-husky: Plenty more Starfire/Robin coming up, as well as all the other couples but remember they just frickin' met they're not going to jump into each other's arms right away. Sheesh, you kids. And yeah I kinda figured the sick was good but thanks for clarification.

Spazzfire: I keep telling you, animated Starfire is not comic Starfire, and would blush until she burst into flame if she kissed Robin, who would die of embarrassment. They… just… frickin'… met! Patience people. Couples later, action now. Then pizza.

Titansfan545: Well I used to know zilch about the DC universe too, the shows have opened my eyes to a lot of comic truths. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the comic references, however.

Ash's Scizor: Neither of them are appearing in my story except Slade at the very end. I can't do a Brother Blood secret origin because the comic Brother Blood was a multitude of people, and I haven't seen enough of the animated one to know much about him.

Katergator: Certainly, I'll be glad to talk to you about comic sources if you want. Glad you're enjoying the characterization, which I strive for above all else. We're not sad college students! But yeah you're right it's definitely more kid-friendly than, say, Justice League (which at least allows for suggestive dialogue). As for the kissing, that's actually the same argument Starfire made, though I think she was covering. Hehe. Glad you're enjoying the Cyborg/Raven. Those two just click for me, plus Beastboy/Terra is waaaay cuter than Beastboy/Raven. Even if Terra is a traitor.


	9. IX

Robin struck a flare hidden in his utility belt (and not for the first time, the other gathered heroes wondered just how much stuff he could hold in that tiny yellow belt) and held it up high so everyone could see. They were in the sewers, underneath the city. The wall had seemingly opened up then closed quickly back atop of them like a great big mouth. It had even managed to snag Starfire before she could fly away.

"This was the Ravager's work," said Raven, and for once a hint of emotion other than anger filled her words. Fear. "He is more than a powerful physical combatant. He is also a powerful spell-user."

"How powerful?" asked Robin, trying to get a good idea of what they were up against.

"Perhaps no more powerful than myself," said Raven. "Perhaps even less so, though I have yet to test my powers fully against a Ravager. The last one to attack my home was when I was a child."

"We assume the worst then," said Cyborg, holding up his plasma cannon and peering back and forth down the tunnels, searching for their enemies. Thankfully there were none.

"Blow us a hole, let's get back to the surface," said Robin.

"You got it," stated Cyborg eagerly, aiming up and letting loose with the destructive energy of bright blue plasma, aiming right at the ceiling...

... and not even making a dent.

"... Huh?" said Cyborg, shocked.

"The Ravager," stated Raven, and more fear was creeping into her voice. "He's trying to keep us sealed down here. No doubt to make us easier prey for the Zornians."

"What's his weak spot?" asked Robin suddenly, turning to Raven. She started to reply, but then suddenly a sound drowned out what she'd tried to say, and in eerie unison the teens turned to look down the far end of the tunnel, illuminated a few dozen yards by Robin's flare.

Zornians.

They lost count in the shifting shadows and light, but there must've been dozens, perhaps even hundreds of them, climbing along the walls like giant cockroaches, along the ceilings and the floor in waves and droves, pushing over one another as they headed towards the heroes like a wave of black insects.

"RUN!!"

The teens broke off into a dead run, moving as fast as they could, not daring to look back for fear of seeing the Zornian horde hot on their heels. Robin and Raven had taken the lead, followed by Beastboy. Cyborg and Starfire took up the rear, blasting plasma and firing off star bolts in a vain attempt to stop or slow down the horde, not even paying attention to where they shot as they continued to run or fly towards the other end of the tunnel. Not once did they think they could be heading into a trap or, worse, more Zornian's. They had to keep going. They couldn't fight such odds.

So they ran.

* * *

Robin suddenly skidded to a stop, nearly having Raven and Beastboy slam right into him. They'd stumbled into an intersection. Four converging pipelines in the sewers, each as dark and foreboding as the rest. And from the fourth, the one they'd come from, still they could hear the eerie chittering and roaring of the Zornian horde as they came after the teens.

"Which way man?" asked Cyborg.

"Split up!" shouted Robin, handing the stone to Raven. "Here, you know what to do with this better than I do. Cyborg, go with her, and keep her safe."

"Roger!" replied the metallic man, as he and Raven ducked down the leftmost tunnel, as Beastboy morphed into a cheetah and took off like a shot down the right. Starfire and Robin headed towards the entrance of the northern most one.

"Starfire! Blast there," he said, pointing with his finger to guide her. She nodded, her eyes glowing like miniature emerald suns as she blasted off a massive star bolt with both hands, obliterating the ceiling of the fourth tunnel. It wasn't enough to blow open the roof of the sewers but it was enough to allow tons of rock to come crashing down, cutting off the Zornian horde.

"That won't stall them for long," guessed Robin. "Let's go."

The Human and the Tamaranian took off down the final corridor.

* * *

Cyborg trudged in sludge ankle-deep, grimacing with every step. Still, behind them, they'd heard the explosion and no longer heard the ominous chittering of approaching Zornians, so they felt moderately safe and had relaxed their pace to walking. Raven floated alongside Cyborg, allowing him the lead, keeping silent. So silent it was beginning to wear on Cyborg's nerves, mechanical and otherwise.

"So what exactly are we going to do with that stone?" he asked, peering at the precious prize in her hands as they made their way down the tunnel.

"I shall return it to a safe location," she replied, "Though with the Zornians here I shall have to remain behind to guard it. Discreetly, of course. If the stone so much as receives a chip..."

"... end of the world, I know," he said grimly.

"At least someone is paying attention," she remarked.

Cyborg frowned at that, sensing the quasi-insult to both himself and, likely, to Beastboy. He stopped in the middle of the tunnel, his huge robotic body blocking Raven's path. "Listen up here little lady, I am sick and tired of you and your little crusade. For once why don't you just lighten up? And maybe be a little nicer while you're at it! BB and me have been buds since before you came along, and I know him. He'd risk his life for you and your stupid rock," he said. Then, his tirade finished, Cyborg continued down the corridor, hoping to reach sunlight as soon as possible.

When Raven next spoke, her voice came out incredibly soft and almost melancholy. But her exact words made Cyborg stop in his tracks.

"You don't understand," she whispered. And she sounded almost on the verge of tears.

"Try me," he said, waiting there, not turning around. He was still irritated by her earlier behavior.

"I didn't ask for this," she said then, reluctantly. "I didn't ask for these powers. I didn't ask for this mission. But if I don't do this... if -we- don't do this..." and then she did start to break down, choking back a sob, angrily trying to wipe the tears from her face that blurred her vision. She couldn't allow herself to show emotion, couldn't allow herself to feel. Something bad always happened.

When it cleared, she saw a face peering down at her sympathetically, one huge metallic hand came down and closed on her shoulder in a surprisingly gentle motion. Comforting, really.

"Sometimes we don't get a choice. Believe me, I didn't ask for his either," he said, gesturing at his chrome state-of-the-art robotic body. "But that doesn't determine who we are and what we do. We determine that."

Raven then offered a smile. It was a tiny smile, more of a turning of her lips than anything else, but it was sincere and perhaps the first she'd shown in a long time. It made her seem less threatening, less menacing. And, she would've been delighted to find out if she'd known, it made her seem more human.

"You could still be nicer," he said, giving her a playful pat on the shoulder before the two of them moved off again, Cyborg contemplating his purpose in life, Raven contemplating hers.

Neither of them had chosen to be who they were. Like Starfire and Beastboy and perhaps even Robin (a little, at least), their gifts had been given or forced upon them by their birth or species or accident or what have you. Now, as Cyborg has said, what separated them from the bad guys was how they used them.

Suddenly they stopped, an ominous howl filling the corridor. Only one creature in this world or the next could make such an evil sound.

The Ravager was nearby.

* * *

Starfire and Robin were also trudging down the corridor of the sewers side-by-side in respectful silence. They had not heard the roar of the Ravager, but the distant chittering sound told them that the Zornians had broken through and that, at the least, a large number were heading their way. They were currently at a jogging pace, and the Zornians were no closer now than before. They seemed to be outpacing them.

_Unless we're not their target_, thought Robin. _They might've realized who held the stone now_. Splitting up now did not seem quite so smart a move as he'd hoped.

"I am worried for the others," said Starfire aloud. "Should we perhaps turn back?" she asked hesitantly.

He considered, but ultimately shook his head. "We'd never make it past the Zornians. Our best bet now is to get to the surface and call in some backup. The Justice League can deal with these things. They're used to fighting aliens and monsters."

"You do not also fight aliens and monsters?" asked Starfire quizzically, tilting her head to one side as she floated alongside Robin.

"Only when I have to," he replied. "And it seems I'm not doing a very good job. The old Bat is probably really disappointed in me right now. I can almost hear him," he said without humor. He -could- almost hear Batman, telling him he'd made mistakes, telling him he wasn't ready. And he wasn't.

He'd tried to stretch his wings and fly away from the nest, but he'd leapt before his wings were strong enough to could carry him. And now he was falling.

"There is someone else down here?" asked Starfire, peering around curiously. No doubt she'd misunderstood Robin's comment.

"No Star, just us. Come on, let's keep moving," he said.

"Alright."

* * *

Beastboy was in trouble.

No, Trouble. It definitely deserved a capital T and perhaps a few exclamation points after it.

The metamorph dodged aside as another Zornian blast obliterated the ground behind him, narrowly avoiding it as he morphed smoothly from cheetah into a bird and launched himself out of the pipe and into an underground room in the sewers. The Zornians continued after him, blasting indiscrimately at his small dark-green raven form, hoping to spear him. He wheeled and circled, dodging, and ducked, and somehow managed to avoid them all. He landed in the center of the room, morphing back into his humanoid form as he turned to see what the odds were.

Surprisingly, they were good odds. Only six Zornians. Armed, true, but just six. He could take 'em.

"Time to take out the trash," he stated with a show of cracking his knuckles and puffing out his chest.

The Zornians weren't impressed, and launched a barrage at Beastboy, which he dodged aside, morphing in mid-flight into a pterodactyl and zooming down among the Zornians, knocking them over flat with a controlled dive. As he hit the ground he became a great green gorilla and picked them up bodily, using two as great clubs as he smashed at those remaining on their two feet. He slammed one hard against the wall, and it slumped unconscious, then repeated with the other one.

And then he was the victor, standing amongst their broken bodies. He shifted into his humanoid form, raising his hands in a victory salute. "Oh yeah! Beastboy in da hiz-zouse!" he shouted, punching both fists into the air.

He didn't notice the second squad approaching from the opposite tunnel.

He didn't notice the sudden whirr of a laser gun powering up.

He -did- notice the bright red laser slice through the air over his head and strike the ceiling, however.

A ton of rock collapsed atop of Beastboy, burying him in seconds, as he flung his arms up hastily to protect himself, as if it would actually save his life. Unsurprisingly, it didn't, and he vanished under the fall of rocks and the rise of dust.

"Got him," said one of the Zornians.

Another, a veteran and this particular group's leader, shook his head. "Not yet. Search the rubble. I want to make sure he's stopped breathing," he said.

"You heard him. Search the rubble!"

A search proved ultimately futile. Even the Zornians couldn't shift aside some of the massive stones that served as Beastboy's grave. His body was nowhere to be seen as the dust cleared. Only a single gray and black glove had been found, presented to the veteran.

"Good enough. That's one down. Let's go find the others."

The Zornians offered up a war cry as they made their way out of the tunnel and down another one, navigating by a hive-mind mentality that allowed each one to stay in near-perfect contact with one another. They knew already where the other teenaged heroes were. Now they simply needed to close in on them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Poor dead Beastboy. Now the Titans are in even more trouble, and one man short. I confess I'm more of a Cyborg/Raven shipper than Beastboy/Raven, so expect elements of both in this story (since, as I said, I stick to continuity) like the cute scene above. Again, more Justice League references, and probably more of those to come, I just can't resist. Next time: Dead. Broken. Captured. Lost. Defeated.

Todd fan: Oh he'll get over it, I'm sure. But yeah you're right, if that's not a major blow to your pride I don't know what is.

Spazzfire: Entertaining yes. Perhaps I'll use it in another story, since they've still yet to kiss in the series (though for that matter, neither did BB and Terra). Glad you're enjoying my battle scenes, I do take great pride in those.

Green-Husky: Of course vegetarian pizza! Or maybe at least just plain cheese. But plenty of pizza to go around for the heroic Titans. Later though, gotta kick bad guy butt first.

RavenDragon: That's one reason I do author's notes. To explain myself and to inform others. Some people (coughSelinaWaynecough) don't appreciate them, but I'm glad the majority of my reader's do.

Dragonblond: You read and reviewed! Eeee! I'm so glad you like my origins, and the Starfire/Robin content of course (though I'm not surprised). And you are so the Mistress of Starfire/Robin, don't you dare deny it! You are until I see someone better. Thanks for taking the time to read and review.

Poochie14: Always glad to take on another fan. Enjoy the story, I'll keep writing as long as I keep getting reviews.

Ash's Scizor: Those are comic names they call each other? I did not know this. I shall consider. Titan's Tower obviously has to have an origin, just like the Watchtower. However, nothing for the three henchmen of Slade. Although I promise a Plasmus cameo later.

Elrohirthewriter: Well said, but I try to take only the best from the comics. I'll keep it in mind though. Glad you're enjoying the Starfire/Robin interaction.

Katergator: Slade certainly is one of the best villains I've ever seen, and I rate him only slightly under Dark Seid. He really knows how to get under Robin's skin. The animated Robin for TT is, according to the writers, no specific Robin, no secret identity, just Robin. However, I strongly think he's Dick Grayson, and I write him as such. I'll send you an e-mail soon with details why.

Tigress419: I agree. Dialogue and inner thought both have their place, you can't just have one or the other. I have heard that but it reassures me every time. More yelling huh? Well, maybe probably, but its my story and I'll darn well write it as I please. I know what you mean though, the more I learn the more I want to read the comics too. Or at least some of 'em, like Dick and Koriand'r's wedding.

Koriand'r Star: Wow, I left you speechless. Mega kewl. Glad you enjoyed the Ravager, I took personal delight in designing that villain specifically for this story. Just don't get too attached now.


	10. X

Stone rubble filled the room where Beastboy had fallen, where his body had been crushed by the Zornian attack squadron, who had now moved on after the remaining heroes. Dust filled the air, making it hard for anyone present... if anyone was present... to breath. Rats were starting to gather as well, smelling the scent of blood and hoping for a chance to find meat. Fresh or rotten, they didn't really care either way.

One bloodstained glove, covered by reddish-green blood, lay on the ground beside the pile of stones. All the Zornians had been able to locate of the body of their metamorph enemy. Flies filled the air, buzzing about, searching, seeking. Some broke off, sensing the scent of smell elsewhere in the sewers of Jump City. They were drawn to it.

* * *

Cyborg and Raven continued down the myriad of tunnels in the sewers beneath Jump City, searching for a way out, trying to stay as far away from the roars of the Ravager as possible. Neither was anxious to try to go up against the beast again. Fortunately, the two of them had found a tunnel complex leading them away from the sounds of the Ravager, though unfortunately the slope indicated they were heading downwards, away from the surface. The steel and stone walls almost abruptly vanished, replaced by dirt and rock. They were truly underground now.

"I have a very baaaaad feeling about this," said Cyborg as they made their way along even more slowly now. Ravager behind them, the unknown ahead. Who knew which was worse? The mechanical teen had his plasma cannon glancing back and forth down the corridors before his head, ready to obliterate anything with more than two legs the instant he spotted it.

Unless it was green, of course.

"I know. I sense the Ravager is growing closer," intoned Raven, sticking close to her companion. "He could be anywhere in the tunnels."

"How can a two-story tall scorpion just wander around these tunnels I have to crouch in?" asked Cyborg fearfully.

"Magic," she replied enigmatically.

"Well let's just keep our eyes peeled. I haven't got any readings yet, he can't be too close."

"Anywhere in this dimension is too close," remarked Raven humorlessly. Cyborg agreed, she had a point.

However, Cyborg was wrong about just how close the Ravager was. Though considering the monster had been using magic to shield its presence, a force Cyborg was unfamiliar with, it wasn't all that surprising the beast would be able to ambush him. Though he would've been -dead- wrong if he'd taken another half-step forward when the Ravager's claw burst out of the ground and clamped itself around his leg, narrowly missing his upper body as he leapt backwards in surprise. It nearly cleaved him in half, and instead grabbed hard onto his mechanical foot and clamped down hard.

"Get off of me! Get off of me!" shouted Cyborg, hastily blasting his plasma cannon at the claw holding his leg. He barely made a dent.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" intoned Raven, her eyes glowing as she grabbed up loose chunks of rock and hurled them at the Ravager's claw. Again, not doing much damage, but it was enough to let the beast loosen his grasp. Cyborg yanked his leg free, scrambling into a standing position alongside Raven as the Ravager fully emerged from its hiding place, spraying chunks of dirt and rock everywhere and it stretched itself to its full height, filling the entire passageway and cutting of the heroes exit.

"Caught you at last, little spawn... and the stone as well, I see."

"You shall never have this!" shouted Raven, handing the stone to Cyborg and levitating herself up into the air. "Azerath Metrion Zin- ackt," she cried, as the Ravager's claw clamped hard around her throat, cutting off the final word to complete her magic. The glow from her eyes faded and died as she clutched feebly at the claw with her pale hands, trying vainly to throw it off. She might as well have tried to wrestle an oak tree out of the ground with her bare hands.

"Let her go!" shouted Cyborg, throwing himself forward and slamming his fist hard into the Ravager's side with all six-hundred raw pounds of mechanized man behind it. To his shock and vast relief, the blow sent the Ravager reeling, though not off-balance. Raven was still in its claw, however, and Cyborg reared back his left arm for a follow through punch.

It didn't land. The Ravager lashed out with one of its legs with a speed bordering on blurring. Cyborg's human eye couldn't follow the movement, but his mechanical one slowed the images to a crawl as the sharp claw lashed out...

... and -cleaved- right through steel, circuitry, one of his few remaining organs, his stomach, and clear out his back, missing his spine only by the barest of fractions. Cyborg gasped, and the faintest hint of blood passed his lips, wetting them. His one remaining eye opened wide in shock as his hands, reacting before he was thinking, grabbed a hold of the leg that had pierced completely through his body.

Raven, unable to draw enough breath to cry out Cyborg's name, slumped loosely in the Ravager's grasp.

Cyborg, to his credit, did not go down easily. Fighting back the pain (more easily accomplished because of the design of his body allowed for the shutting off of nerve receptors in case of damage) his mechanized right arm grabbed a hold of the claw, trying to pry it out. The left one dangled uselessly.

**System Error.**** Left Arm Inoperative. Left Leg Inoperative. Primary Power Cell Damaged.**

_Repairs will have to wait_, he was thinking with grim determination, trying to put all of his strength (now only 50) into removing the claw. I might not have time for repairs later. But at the least I should be able to give Raven a chance to grab the stone and run.

**Error.**** System Error.**

"Any last words?" hissed the Ravager, peering down at Cyborg with its four cold, reddish glinting eyes.

Cyborg grimaced harshly, knowing exactly the words he wanted to say.

"Go... to..."

The Ravager jerked its leg straight out of Cyborg's body. The edge of the leg was like an insects with serrated edges designed for inflicting maximum damage both on entry and, worse, on removable. He tore at circuits, wires, fluids. A mixture of oil and blood flowed out of the gaping hole in Cyborg as his body slumped to the ground, his fluids splattering onto the stone he'd tried so desperately to protect.

Tried... and failed.

**System Shutting Down.******

_Mom..._ he thought. _I'm sorry_.

Then he knew no more.

* * *

The Zornians were, on the whole, big stupid and ugly. Those were the three biggest traits any race who had ever encountered them had described them as. But among that they were also relentless in the service of their god, the mastermind demon who ruled them from afar. Thus, for every one that fell against the Tamaranian and the Human, a dozen more filled its place. They kept coming, showing no fear, no hesitation, and no mercy.

Robin hurled a few more of his exploding disks, driving back the Zornians but slowing them down only a little. Starfire followed up his attack with some star bolts but again, they kept coming. However, the tunnel was lightening as the two heroes ran and flew away from the horde. They were nearing the surface. Then, hopefully, the sunlight and open air would be to their advantage, and they could drive back the insectoid monsters and rejoin with the others. Hopefully Raven and the stone had made it to safety.

Finally, they saw daylight. An opening in the tunnel.

"Friend Robin, the star! I can see the starlight!" she said, zipping past him and out the opening into the bright rays of the noonday sun.

"Alright!" shouted Robin, hurrying after her. He didn't bother to tell her that the star in question, Sol, was called the sun here, and it was properly -sunlight- she saw. He'd do that later. Though he skidded to a stop when he realized where the tunnel led them.

Right off a cliff. No doubt during a rainstorm the water flooded out the tunnel and down into the watery ocean below them. Starfire could fly but Robin was only -named- after a bird. The Zornian hoard closed in on him, and Robin grimly turned to fight, drawing the broken ends of his metallic bo staff from either side of his belt and holding them up like a pair of clubs.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire. Without hesitation she dove in, grabbing the young boy underneath his arms and hauled him up into the air with only a minimal of her strength. He glanced up in shock and surprise, not expecting her to be able to carry him, let alone willing to do so.

"Are you alright?" she asked over his shoulder at him, as they moved further away from the entrance to the sewers.

"I am now," he replied. However, upon peering down... down... down... at the ocean below him, his feet dangling helplessly, he reconsidered. "Well... I will be once we get down to earth."

"You do not enjoy flying?" she asked, truly puzzled beyond all belief. Who did not know the joys of flight? Still, he was an alien after all. Their ways were as strange to her as the Zornians were. But she sensed that Humans and Tamaranians shared more in common than a physical appearance. She saw courage, she saw love, she saw fear. With the Zornians she saw only violence and meanness.

Robin was about to reply, carefully choosing his words so as not to upset Starfire, when a bolt of red energy lanced past the two of them, startling them out of their conversation.

The Zornians had managed to squeeze three or four of their number near the mouth of the tunnel and were blasting at the two teens with their wicked weapons. Starfire immediately dropped down and avoided another such blast, making Robin's stomach lurch suddenly. He stifled a groan, unable to do anything, only hoping that Starfire could keep them out of harm's way.

Another sudden blast lanced out, and this one connected, slamming hard into Starfire's shoulder. It was a glancing blow and, coupled with her tough Tamaranian anatomy, barely hurt her more than a bee sting would a Human. However, it was enough to startle her and make her lose her grip...

Robin gave a sudden yelp as the strong, gentle hands holding him let loose and he slipped, plummeting through the air and into the cold, dark depths of the ocean far below. Starfire gasped, zooming down to try and catch Robin... their fingers were so close... so very close... but she missed... and he was swallowed up by the water.

"ROBIN!"

The young Princess didn't hesitate, she dove in right after him, though the water clouded her vision. She didn't have any fear of breathing, though she kept her mouth tightly shut to prevent her lungs from filling with water, and she searched the depths for signs of a bright yellow, red or green blur. Or a black mask. She found neither. She found nothing but cold, empty water. She'd lost him. She felt despair wash over her like the waves of the cold, alien ocean as she drifted back up to the surface.

Despair... and then rage...

Starfire roared like a Gordanian and hurled herself into the air, filling her hands with emerald fire as she blasted into the tunnel, determined to fight the Zornians, determined to hurt them as they'd hurt her, to destroy them all for taking away all her friends and leaving her alone and scared and helpless. Heedless, she hurled herself into their ranks, knocking them left and right with star bolts and incredibly powerful punches that would've shattered stone.

However, with each punch, she over-exerted herself, letting her rage fuel her, and when it faded, she was exhausted, and still more Zornians remained. They swarmed over her, despite her efforts to flee. She was overrun and brought down by their superior numbers and strength. A blow to the head came then, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Angst central with the fall of Starfire and Raven and the apparent deaths of Cyborg, Robin and Beastboy. Poor Teen Titans. Don't worry, I'm not done with them yet. Next time: The pieces come together, as the story reaches it climax.

Nightsbolt101: Glad you're enjoying the story and the characterization. And the plot, that too me ages to come up with.

Anwen: Of course I can explain anything you want to know. I understand that some episodes aren't being seen yet by my fans worldwide, and I try to accommodate them. Send me an e-mail with your questions.

Todd fan: I shall do it to the living end, staring James Bond. Ten bonus points if you can guess where that quote is from, since you seem like such a quote-meister with all the quotes in your stories as disclaimers.

Koriand'r Star: All good questions, though I hope the second was answered here in this chapter. The Ravager is a burrowing monster, plus it was using its magic to keep them guessing where it is. It's true though, the first bit was done mostly to further the plot later to come, as most can no doubt guess why. Glad you enjoyed the characterization of the Titans as they start to feel the stress of being heroes.

Destruction: Bit late for that. And I never read a comic, Marvel, DC, Dark Horse, any of 'em, ever in my entire life. Period, end of sentence. Oh, and calm down about Beastboy. I can't kill any character in this story, since they're involved later in the Titan series. So relax guy, and put your feet up.

Tigeress419: Glad you enjoyed the scene between Cyborg and Raven. I do enjoy writing those two a great deal for some reason. Anyway BB's fate will be revealed -next- chapter, so you'll just have to be patient until then. Everyone's? He's okay but he's not my favorite by a long shot.

Spazzfire: Well I do try, couples being something I love I try to portray them as accurately as possible. Whether they be love-hate, mutual interest, one-sided or so sweet it makes the teeth ache. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write more Titan coupleness when the series is over and I am less restricted.

Byronne: Well that's good 'cause there's plenty more where that came from!

Dragonblond: Nah, I'll stop. I never argue with someone who can kick my butt. Happy? Try Starfire-on-a-sugar-rush estatic. I can't wait for first chapter of your rewrite to come up. Actually I think her first slang misunderstanding was further back, with the reset and game over thing. But s'all good.

ViciousAssassin: She knows words, she knows definitions. But like an English-speaker speaking Spanish, or vice versa, they're not necessarily familiar on how to put the words in order. That and she totally doesn't understand slang. Glad you're enjoying the characterization, the interaction, and all the little nitpicks I tossed into the story to make it come alive.

Green-Husky: Oh relax you, you know I would never hurt Beastboy… too much. As for the rest, well… I'll just say you're weird, and leave it at that.


	11. XI

**System Error.******

**System Error.******

Cyborg lay on the ground, covered in dirt, blood and oil, damaged and broken beyond belief, his visible flesh bruised and battered. His one eye was closed, his other was a dull, inert red.

**Primary Power Cell Damaged.**

**Primary Power Cell Damaged.**

On the inside of his eyelid, however, a soft light had begun to flash a message into his half-unconscious brain, continuing to feed information into the mind of Cyborg. His body twitched, his right arm shifting slightly.

**Primary Power Cell Damaged.**

**Activating Backup Power Cell.******

**Power Level Rising.**** 25... 50... 75**

Cyborg grunted as his eye fluttered open and he gave a grunt of pain. His internal structure had shut off the flow of blood, sealing off his wounds with mechanical plates as he used his undamaged right arm to push himself upright. His memory was somewhat hazy but...

_Raven. The stone. The Ravager._

"Sonova..." he grunted in pain. "... ruined... my... paintjob..."

A quick scan of the area with his mechanical eye showed the residual footprints of the giant bug, showing him heading back down the tunnel he'd dug right up underneath them and back down below the surface. Pushing himself onto his one leg and using the wall to support himself, Cyborg headed down the tunnel, the way the Ravager had come from, down the floor and deeper under the Earth. That's where he'd be, where the stone would be, and where Raven would be. And he'd get 'em back or die trying.

The real question was... would he make it there in time?

* * *

Deep below the surface of Jump City there were a large number of natural rock formations. However, the majority of them were unstable and had been sealed off to the public, the Jump City officials forbidding people to go down at their own risk of being crushed or hopelessly lost and trapped below the surface of the Earth. A number of criminals and low-level super-villains had tried to set up fortresses but they hadn't been very successful either.

This was the location of the Ravager and his Zornian forces. Their hive, so to speak.

A large chamber, easily the size of a football chamber, far beneath the surface of the Earth. It had originally been smooth, somewhat stable stone walls. The Zornians had enhanced and strengthened them, covering them with a thick, sickly bio-machinery that clung to the walls and made them seem like the belly of some great beast. Traced into the ground was a pentagram, a symbol of magical power. Right in its center lay Raven, her head and four limbs spread out and lashed to the ground so they pointed to the five points of the star within the circle. She was only just regaining consciousness.

She groaned, opening his eyes, and immediately tried to sit bolt upright as she realized where she was. In vain. The Zornians had tied her down very thoroughly. And worse, gagged her so that she couldn't summon any of her more powerful magic. She couldn't recite the words to fuel her spells.

"Come now, little spawn... what troubles you so? Oh right... you aren't able to speak those cursed magical words, are you?" asked the Ravager as it slipped into view, the great scorpion-spider stepping across the open floor to just in front of Raven, peering down at her with its four reddish eyes.

If looks could kill, Raven's glare up at the Ravager would've obliterated him from this plane of existence and likely the next as well. She was beyond scared now. Right now she was angry.

_Why haven't they just killed me?_ she asked herself. _Why do we all still exist? Father would've flattened this measly planet by now._

"I imagine you're wonder why we haven't simply slain you, shattered the stone, and taken our time gathering what is rightful ours," said the Ravager, speaking in almost sinister tones that belied the horrible beast attached to the voice. It could've been a cultured (albeit evil) Englishman talking to her. "Come now little spawn, where's your sense of drama?"

_Liar_, she thought darkly, her eyes narrowing. She didn't believe him for one moment. Something had gone wrong. For them, at least.

The Ravager, sensing her disbelief, dropped the act, snapping its mandibles open and shut angrily. "This particular stone is more heavily guarded than the others. It seems the High Priestess has made it so that only the blood of an innocent upon the stone can weaken it to the point it can be broken. We know. None of us are able to destroy it."

Raven said nothing, but inwardly she could not have been more hopeful. If none with tainted blood could destroy the stone, then Trigon's list of potentials had shortened to perhaps one or two people, if that many, in the entire multiverse. She could not have been more relieved. Nor would she be of much use to the Zornians now. Her father's blood made her as far from innocent as possible.

However, if that was the case... why was the Ravager so non-challant?

"So we've had to resort to other measures," continued the Ravager. It shifted its body, revealing to Raven what lay behind it, stretching out one claw for emphasis. "The girl."

Starfire.

The Tamaranian girl looked downright terrible, her red hair was frizzy, her clothes were torn, her healthy orange skin was a duller shade and covered with angry black and purple bruises. And worse, her eyelids and face were dropped in an expression of despair. She seemed... broken. Spiritually. She hadn't even struggled against her bonds that left her suspended against the far wall, right in front of a pedestal. And on the pedestal rested the stone.

_The blood of an innocent.___

"Oh, you see our brilliant plan now perhaps, little spawn?" asked the Ravager, grinning as best he could with his ugly, insectoid face. "Well good. Although there is a key detail perhaps you've missed, so let me enlighten you..." it said, stretching out its claws and raising them up into the air. A malevolent wind picked up in the underground chamber. All around the chittering, wicked chanting of the Zornians could be heard as they praised their god, the demon that would destroy this world and, indeed, all worlds.

"You shall be the one to shed her blood," he hissed down at her. The pentagram began to glow along the ground, a reddish hue filling the air, and Raven gasped in horror as she realized their intent.

"Prepare, little spawn, to fulfill your destiny," hissed the Ravager, slicing off Raven's gag with his claw. At her shocked look, he shrugged. "I want to hear your screams," he explained.

* * *

Starfire watched, transfixed with horror and curiosity (albeit morbid curiosity) as the Ravager began his ritual to, as he put it, awaken Raven's evil. _Surely these ugly mean bugs are mistaken_, thought Starfire. _Raven is not a bad person. She tries to stop bad people. _But evidently Starfire didn't know her new friends as well as she thought.

Raven screamed aloud as bolts of red lightning pierced the air and struck her body in a most painful manner, slicing clean through it. However, none left so much as a scratch upon her skin. They did not strike her body... they struck her soul. Her screams split the air. And, as Starfire watched, the bolts did something else to friend Raven. They... they began to... -change- her...

Raven's violet locks were flung free of her hair, standing upright in the virtual lightning storm the Ravager had conjured up. Her anger had redoubled into raw fury, painted across every part of her features as she arched her back, straining against her bonds. Her teeth grit hard against one another, sharp fangs filling in where her normally blunt teeth had once been. The wind surged in the underground chamber, making her violet bangs flow in front of her face briefly. When they fled, two soft, expressive eyes of lavender were not present. Instead, they'd been replaced by four slit-like glowing red eyes, just like the Ravager's. She looked nothing remotely human anymore, she looked as much a demon as the Ravager.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," intoned Raven, and even her voice had changed. Deeper, angrier, more powerful. The bonds holding down her feet had snapped like they had been nothing. Floating up in mid-air, dark Raven drew on her hood, drawing it up over her head, her eyes glowing evilly as she approached Starfire, filling her hands with black energy to slice the Tamaranian Princess in half and spill her blood all over the stone, thus bringing about the end of the world.

"Friend Raven, please do not do this!" shouted Starfire, struggling against her bonds. It was no use. She'd lost her boundless confidence in her fear and despair. Fear for her friend Raven, despair for her friend Robin. She wasn't able to break the bonds, which were surprisingly tough.

But, to her surprise, her words had slowed Raven's approach. Her expression turned from anger to one of confusion. She was hesitating.

"Do it!" roared the Ravager, shaking the chamber with his roar, his legs sliding into place as he took a step forward. "Spill her blood and bring about the end we have been promised!"

"Raven no! Do not do this! Please!"

Raven was indeed hesitating, the black aura leaving her fingertips, her eyes flashing. Four, then two. Crimson, then lavender. Daughter of a demon, then a teenaged girl. She cried out from the pain of it all, clutching her head, fighting against both sets of voices, trying to decide where he fate lay.

Suddenly, in that instant, she heard something. She heard it crystal clear, right in her ear. A third voice. And it's words decided, right than and there, everything for her. Without turning, she straightened herself up, her cloak flowing down around her shoulders, her expression unseen in the shadows of her hood. Both Starfire and the Ravager anxiously awaited to see what she had decided.

"You know, Ravager," she said, her voice light again. "You're right about one thing. It -is- time for me to fulfill my destiny."

And with that, she made a sudden jerking motion with her hand, engulfing the stone (which she now knew to be indestructible) in a black aura and lifting it into the air, hurling it in another fluid motion at the Ravager, who caught it full in the face and staggered backwards. Raven turned to face him, her expression angry, but normal. Her own two eyes blazed with righteous fury. She was Raven again. Herself. Her own woman.

"Thank you," she whispered to her shoulder. "Now go free Starfire!"

A green fly, previously unnoticed (and why would it have been, it was barely visible to the naked eye), zipped out of Raven's hood and made a beeline for Starfire, transforming into a rampaging green-and-black-striped tiger as it neared her and slicing away at her bonds with its razor sharp claws. Starfire fell free as the green tiger shifted back into a recognizable form. That of Beastboy. He gingerly picked up Starfire.

"Friend Beastboy!" she cried out in relief.

"Let's get out of her!" he replied, picking up Starfire as Raven continued to do battle with the Ravager. True, it was powerful, it was a demon of fair ranking from their enemies world. But Raven possessed a power far greater than his, as well as an evil far darker. Her powers had been awakened by his ceremony, and now the Ravager was evenly matched against a teenaged sorceress who hurled rocks at his thick hide, forcing him back.

"Destroy her!" it roared. "Destroy them all! We'll find someone else to destroy the stone!"

The Zornians rushed in, swinging claws, mandibles, blasters, anything they had or could get their hands on. They surged in to surround the heroes, cutting off all escape, overwhelming them like a dark ocean tide.

"Uh, if either of you have a plan now would be a good time!" said Beastboy, glancing left and right fearfully as the Zornians started to close in on him and Starfire, as well as on the Ravager and Raven. The violet-haired sorceress would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers alone. So would Starfire and Beastboy.

"I got a plan!" shouted a new voice, as six spinning disks were flung through the air, striking the ground in a circle around Beastboy and Starfire and exploding. The blast and the smoke rose up and knocked back the Zornians, forcing them to search for their new opponent. Pausing in their struggle, the Ravager and Raven also turned to see who had entered the fray.

Their answer came swinging on a grapple-line and landing beside Beastboy and Starfire, extended a brand new retractable bo-staff to its full length and whirling it before him in a figure eight before snapping it behind his back and holding his other hand before him.

The new foe... was Robin.

Robin smirked, beckoning them on with his free hand.

"The plan is to kick... their... butts."

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Good thing Beastboy knows how to play possum, eh? Or transform into one for that matter. Hehe. Okay lame jokes aside, I can bet you all saw a miraculous return for all the Titans. Like his death scene, Cyborg's "return from death" scene was largely modeled after the second Terminator movie. Raven's transformation into an evil creature is a reference to both the animated episode 'Nevermore' and her time in the comics as an avatar for Trigon's evil. Next chapter: the final battle. Next time: the final battle, and time for the Titans to really show the world, and their enemies, what they're made of.

Elrohirthewriter: It's a gift I suppose. And yeah, definently not enough Cyborg/Raven's out there. I see tons of just about every other couple, however, real or imagined. Glad you also enjoyed the characterization of Starfire, I seem to have trouble with her for some reason.

Katergator: I try to keep things as realistic as possible, one reason I've avoided Teen Titans before now because its too kids show. Also too humorous, which isn't my forte either. Glad I am that people are appreciating my descriptions. And yeah, a key element of my fast updates is to write several chapters in advance, that way even delays like real life can't slow me down.

Titansfan545: Oh most assuredly, I shall.

Koriand'r Star: Starfire does have two sides that some people neglect in their stories, often portraying her as just a brain-dead ditz. And yeah, I like Cyborg, because of his nature he's very easy to write. And yeah, the Ravager is their big time boss enemy, but don't worry. If you've read any of my previous stories you'll know I'm a sucker for happy endings with everyone getting exactly what they deserve.

WildspiritofDarkness2: Oh but I didn't kill them. A key rule of the DC Universe (and most comic/cartoon universes) is to never assume they're dead until you see the body. And even then, best decapitate it and burn it just to be safe. As you can clearly see, Beastboy was playing possum, Robin had escaped from drowning (as if such a meager fate could destroy the Boy Wonder). And Cyborg, well, pulled a Terminator on everyone.

ShadowSage2: Actually there were three Robins. And concerning Two-Face, you're thinking of the events that led the first Robin to leave Batman and strike out on his own (which I avoided in this new animated version of Robin). Dick Grayson, the one who started out in the Teen Titans. The other two are Jason Todd and Tim Drake. Glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for such a wonderfully long, delicious review.

Dragonblond: It happens, sometimes you miss these things. That's why I like to re-read stories, I always spot something new. A decent threat? Could always stick me in a room with Kitten and Gigrrisklechhh . That'd be so horrible that I'd gouge my eyes -and- ears out with a rusty spork. There, all alive and… well… intact at least. Happy?

ViciousAssassin: Of course we know what's going to happen, just like we knew somewhat what would happen with Terra. But hopefully, like the show, I can toss in some twists and turns to keep you guessing. .

Red Mage Neko: I would normally consider a sequel but I have the utmost fear of interfering with continuity. Fret not, I shall be writing more Titan stories as time goes on, I guarantee that. Glad I am to hear that I've managed to convert you over to the Titan side of the Force. Hehehe.

Ash's Scizor: Better send me the link in an e-mail, it doesn't show up in reviews. I found that out as well. Some fanfiction security feature, I think. Thirsting for more, eh? Well prepare thyself for a flood.

Todd fan: Always a good sign that I'm writing something good. Or twisted and humorous, but in this case that's a good thing.

Green-Husky: Bring it on, green-boy! I have the speed of the Flash on my side. Just look at how fast I update this damn story! Inspired huh? Kewl. Just learn to beware me, for I shall slay any who dare to stand in my way. Don't believe me? I perm-killed Xavier in my XME stories. I'll do it again!

Aninnymous: Check a chapter back, she touched Robin's hand and absorbed the English language, as only a Tamaranian can do.

Tigress419: Well thank you. I do enjoy writing action stuff its just so much gosh darn fun. And easier to write than introspective without loosing the thread of conversation.


	12. XII

As one, the Zornians rushed forward, swinging their great claws. Robin deflected them with his staff, knocking them backwards and then launched himself into the fray, using his staff as a vaulting pole and propelling himself foot first into the nearest Zornian, breaking his mandibles and hurling him backwards. Starfire was quick to follow after him, zipping up into the air and downwards with the force of a cannonball, hurling her small but powerful fists left and right, sending the great bug-men flying in every which direction.

Raven and the Ravager, meanwhile, had resumed their deadly struggle. And while Raven's power might have -barely- outstripped the demons, the physical might of a fifteen year old girl was nowhere close enough to match up against a two-story tall scorpion-spider. As if to prove a point, a deadly claw lashed out, swatting Raven out of the air and sending her hurling at the ground.

"Raven!" shouted Beastboy, seeing her fall. Angered beyond all reason by the callous nature of the Ravager, he lifted himself up and transformed into a great huge T-Rex, giving a roar that shook the chamber as he charged the Ravager. The two great beasts clashed, the Ravager's back legs and Beastboy's great green tail swatting aside Zornians who clustered around heedlessly as the two great titans clashed.

Starfire and Robin, meanwhile, were making quick work of the Zornians hordes, driving them back with exploding disks and star bolts. The cowardly Zornians, unsure of certain victory, were starting to retreat. Robin tossed off a the remainder of his exploding disks and then leapt backwards as they drove the Zornians out of the chamber. That had been his last, and apart from a few throwing birdarangs, his staff, and his grapple, he was running out of weapons to use. So was Starfire. The Tamaranian had absorbed a great deal of yellow sunlight since coming to Earth but there was a finite amount to the power she wielded. Her star bolts were becoming less frequent and less powerful as they left her hands and exploded against the ground. Still, it had been enough to drive away all but one enemy.

The Ravager.

The great black scorpion narrowed its four reddish eyes, knocking aside Beastboy, who assumed the form of a bird and flew upwards before he struck the ground. Roaring mightily, making the whole chamber shake, the Ravager advanced on Robin and Starfire with a killing light in its eyes, chanting a spell to launch dark bolts of energy at them.

However, a black wall of energy rose up to counter that, made of the same black energy as the bolts. Raven shielded the two heroes, standing in the way of the Ravager.

"Die, spawn!!" shouted the Ravager, hurling itself towards her, hoping to crush her in a mad stampede. A rhino slammed into its side, knocking it away, as Starfire ducked down and grabbed Raven, moving her to safety. Robin flipped up and over as the Ravager came crashing down, landing on its head and (retracting half of his bo-staff) proceeded to slam his half-staff into the beasts head, hammering away at it.

The Ravager replied by grabbing Robin by his cape and hurling him aside, where he flipped through the air and landed gracefully in a crouch. The great beast roared and lashed out with its barbed tail, but Robin was ready and dodged aside, letting the sharp tip pierce through stone behind him and dig in hard.

"I will destroy you all!!" it cried as it ripped its tail clear of the ground. "I will pave the pathway for my master, the great and all powerful Tr-" started the Ravager.

Raven telekinetically grabbed up a rock and hurled it into the Ravager's open mouth, jamming it in between his mandibles as he'd started on his tirade. Her expression was one of utter hatred.

"Shut up," was all she said, her voice as icy cold as death itself.

The Ravager stumbled backwards, spewing the rock from between its mouth, giving yet another earth-shattering roar as it launched itself as the gathered heroes, who stood their ground bravely against such a terrible opponent.

The Ravager lashed out with its claws, knocking aside Beastboy as it grabbed up Starfire and Raven, clamping down hard to try and slice the girls in half. It had no more need of them. It scarcely paid any attention to Robin. The boy was just weakling human, after all. He had no powers, and he'd lost all his explosives. He was no threat.

Robin proved him wrong, however, as he reached behind his back and into another compartment of his utility belt, grabbing a loose can he'd been saving since his first run-in with the Zornians. He hadn't been sure then if it would work, he was even less so now. His mentor had taught him one very important rule in fighting super-villains. If you weren't sure it would work, don't do it. Test it first.

But he didn't have the time now. This was their last resort.

Robin jumped upwards and grabbed a hold of the Ravager's mandible to support himself, holding up the can and spraying the ugly thing full in the face with a very powerful liquid spray.

To describe the scream that followed afterwards as loud would've been a dreadful understatement. It rippled through the air like a physical presence. Robin was hurled backwards by the pure force of it, and for a moment he thought he'd been struck deaf by the power of the blast, before he heard (dimly) the sounds of the Ravager's struggles. It had tossed aside Starfire and Raven to clutch at its face, its four reddish eyes leaking crimson tears as it felt the full power of the spray Robin had unleashed upon it.

"Dude, what the heck was that stuff?" asked Beastboy, as he bounded over to join the others.

"Acid?" surmised Starfire, who was familiar with the substance. One of the neighboring planets in the Vega system was covered in whole oceans of the stuff.

"Holy water?" thought Raven aloud. She wasn't a very strong believer in any sort of faith but if anything could damage demons like that, it would've had to have been something blessed.

Robin smirked, holding up the can and tilting it slightly to the side, letting them all get a proper glimpse of the image engraved upon it. A cockroach being hit by a bolt of lightning.

"Bug spray," Robin stated.

A laugh would've filled the space then, had the Ravager not chosen that moment to scream again, clawing at its own face, trying desperately to rid itself of the feeling of pain that had spread throughout its entire face. It stumbled around blindly, lashing out unthinkingly with its claws and tail and legs, slashing at anything near it, destroying great chunks of rock with its swing. This, coupled with the power of its roars, made the cavern shake... shake dangerously. Great stalactites had broken from the ceiling and were raining down upon the gathered heroes.

"This place is coming down," stated Robin fearfully.

"We should get out of here now," said Raven. Her tone did not rise, but even the others could sense a note of urgency in her voice.

Robin turned towards the exit to the chamber where, moments earlier, the Zornians had fled. Beastboy and Starfire followed after him as quickly as possible. Raven lingered only a moment more, glancing in disgust at the Ravager before telekinetically grabbing up the stone and drawing it to her, catching it in her hand. This accomplished, she levitated up into the air and after her allies.

However, mere moments away from the only exit, they saw them. The Zornians. A great stone boulder came crashing down, sealing off their exit, even as Robin (in the lead) jumped backwards to avoid being crushed. Beyond, they could hear what they imagined was the laughter of their enemies. They hadn't fled at all. They had hoped to crush them all. Destroy them and be rid of the nuisance heroes. They could always dig out the stone later, likely.

"Raven, can you move this?!" asked Robin, narrowly avoiding a stalactite that streaked past him, missing his booted feet by scant inches.

She shook her head. "I lack that sort of power. It's... its just too big!" she replied fearfully, her eyes wide underneath her cowl.

"Star?!"

Without hesitation she hurled herself forward and slammer her powerful yet tiny fist into the stone. It shuddered, cracked, but it did not break. She tried again, with much the same results. She tried to conjure up some more starbolts but they fizzled harmlessly against the stone. She lacked the power, she'd expended too much of it. And deep down here, under the ground, she was cut off from the source of that power. Sunlight.

"Damnit!" shouted Robin, drawing out his bo-staff and throwing himself at the boulder with the same amount of effort he would've shown a criminal. His staff rang against the stone as he redoubled his assault. If they didn't break aside the boulder, they were all going to die.

Beastboy came to their aid as well, trying to push aside the rock, but no matter what form he took, from a great gorilla to an even larger brachiosaurs, he wasn't strong enough. The angle was too wrong. Robin's exploding disks might've been able to shatter the stone but he'd run out a long while back fighting the Zornians. Even Raven's powers were exhausted from her fight with the Ravager. They couldn't teleport out.

"Break, damn you!" shouted Robin, not giving up, slamming his staff harder and harder against the unyielding rock. Behind them, the Ravager roared again, and the chamber shook even more terribly. An earthquake was shaking apart the entire tunnel complex likely.

Then suddenly, Robin heard something.

A rather distinct 'rhrrrr'-ing sound. Characteristic of a plasma cannon...

"Get down!" he shouted, knocking Starfire out of harm's way at the exact same instant Beastboy ducked behind Raven (already protected by a black energy shield).

A bright blue-white blast of pure energy ripped clear through the great boulder and blasted it into a million tiny pieces, sending them flying throughout the chamber. As the smoke cleared, a figure became visible in the smoke. A great teen, his left arm hanging limply, his left leg dragging along the ground, his right reverting back into an arm from its previous form as a plasma cannon. And despite the weariness on his now visible face, his left eye sparkled as brightly as the red right one glowed.

"Boo-yah," breathed out Cyborg, out of breath.

The gathered heroes wasted no time in formal thanks or welcome reunions. The chamber shook even more violently from the unleashed plasma, and they had to leave. Here and now. Starfire gathered up Robin in her arms, tightly this time, so she would no drop him, and flew upwards through the tunnels at a near blinding speed to reach the surface and safety. Raven followed after them, creating a black energy disk to carry Beastboy and Cyborg atop of it.

* * *

They all fled the chamber, leaving behind only the Ravager, who roared in pain and anguish and despair.

It had failed.

Its last image before it perished was a burning yellow gaze that obliterated everything in its path. Its master had no use for those who failed it.

An earthquake struck Jump City that day. A mild one, barely a 3.0. Most people paid little attention to it. They went about their daily routines without a care in their heads.

Five people did.

Five extraordinary teens who stood by the cave entrance in the middle of the flatlands, panting for breath, covered in dust and dirt and the marks of battle. They'd just escaped from a most horrible death, defeated hundreds of terrible enemies. They had just saved the world, and they doubted if anyone even knew it.

"How the heck did you find us?" asked Beastboy, addressing Robin. No need to ask how Cyborg had. The guy had a built-in radar that could've located a license plate on Pluto.

Robin smirked and gently reached over to Starfire, plucking something from the back of her neck. He held it up, displaying a tiny bird-shaped device that gave of a steady reddish glow.

Which they recognized instantly as a tracking device. Robin had placed it on Starfire before he'd entered the museum, and it had been stuck to her all this time by sheer luck. So it had been a simple matter for Robin to track her after they'd been separated. Once he'd reached the shore he'd remotely guided the Robincycle to his side with a control specially designed for it. Stored within, of course, his emergency supplies, including his spare bo staff. And from there it had been a simple matter to find an entrance back into the caves and locate the others.

"Look!" said Starfire, pointing at the sky. The other's followed her finger. High up in the sky, they saw them. A single little dot against the skyline, a black triangular shape. A battleship. The Zornians.

"Running with their tails between their legs," remarked Raven.

"They won't be back," said Robin, putting away the tracking device.

"How do you know?" asked Beastboy, scratching his head in puzzlement.

The Boy Wonder just gave a knowing smirk. Behind his back, he slipped a communicator shaped like a black bat into the back of his utility belt.

* * *

High up in Earth's orbit, the Zornian battleship was even now attempting to break out and enter true space. They would return home, they would try again another day. Perhaps, if their master ordered them to, they would simply destroy Earth. Five measly little kids certainly couldn't stop...

Suddenly the ship shuddered, stopped dead in space. Their leader glanced up in surprise.

"What is going on?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't know sir we've just stopped. Some sort of beam engulfed us."

"On screen!" shouted the leader.

His subordinate obliged him, conjuring up an image on the screen of a single man in a black and green uniform, holding out his fist. From a ring on his finger a great green glow had engulfed the Zornian vessel, holding it still.

"Incoming ship sir!"

"Visual!"

The image shifted, showing a sleek vessel flying right in front of the Zornian ship. Flanking it were more people in spacesuits, a pale man and a green man. They took up positions to block the ship's escape as the tiny scout ship moved in to stare right down their throats.

"Incoming transmission!"

"Put it on," grunted the leader, unimpressed by the meager forces.

He was when the image shifted a final time. It didn't show anything truly extraordinary, just the inside of the cockpit of the tiny scout vessel. However, its occupants were enough to make him freeze. A man in a dark suit stylized like a bat sat at the helm of the vessel. Next to him, a dark-haired woman in a bright costume stood, arms folded across her chest. Further back, behind them, a man in a red suit lounged lazily.

Now the Zornian leader recognized them. The man holding their ship in a green glow... Green Lantern. The man and the martian... Superman and J'onn. And there, in the cockpit of the ship... Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Flash. Who hadn't heard of these people, even as far away as Vega. They were practically celebrities throughout the entire universe, as known and feared as the Green Lantern Corp.

The Justice League.

"You were surrendering, right?" asked Batman darkly. He was very glad that his former protégé had contacted him. They hadn't even noticed the Zornian ship until they'd been told about it. They must've been getting sloppy.

_Apparently_, though the Zornian leader, _yes._

They surrendered with little fuss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Hopefully my last Justice League mention in the story. I really should stop myself but it just seems so natural. The Titans can save the city and themselves but they're not all that good at saving the world (just yet, give 'em a few years). I elected not to include Hawkgirl among the heroes, and not include some of those seen in JLU (or even that whole fleet of javelin's they've got themselves) so it can neatly fit into just about any point in the Justice League timeline as well as prior to the Teen Titan's timeline. Next time: the battle is over, but is the war?

Spazzfire: Quick as possible, I promise you. Glad you enjoyed my demon-esque Raven. I feel that aspect of her is really underplayed, though understandably show considering Teen Titans is a kids show.

ShadowSage2: There's your tin-man, there to save the day just like all of 'em. Seems everyone loves demon-Raven. Maybe I'll bring her back for some more stories when I'm done with this one. No, no sequel, since after this is roughly the start of the animated Titan series. When its over I promise I'll write more, however.

Koriand'r Star: As for how Robin got there, well, the answer is above. As to how he found time to replace his gear and dry off before arriving well, convenient plot hole. And perhaps torn was a bad word, ripped maybe. Like how Robin's were in 'Haunted.' She's still decent, I'm keeping the story rating in mind. I'm glad you enjoyed Starfire, demon-Raven and the Ravager, however.

ViciousAssassin: Or a clone. Don't forget about clones. Am I too obvious with my couplings? Glad you enjoyed the dramatic deaths/defeats of the Titans, I do try to keep those in-touch with their nature as best I could, and also to further the plot. Concerning the stone, it does not protect only earth, but our entire plane of existence, so any innocent will do. Yes, even alien. And yeah I cut out those words but the animated shows do it all the time. It's a nice way to reach out to both older fans and still protect younger ones, as you said.

Anwen: Wow. Okokokokokokokok. Update as soon as I can, promise. Cross my heart and hope to be stuck in a room with Kitten.

Dragonblond: All the more reason not to get on your bad side. And yeah, I give all the Titan's a chance to shine in their own way. Cheesy? Well yeah I see what you mean but he's gotten better since the beginning of the series. This isn't the end. Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end. Semisonic. Closing Time.

Tigress419: Beastboy certainly does work well as a set of morals for Raven, doesn't he? Oh yes, and I purposefully suggested Cyborg's reanimated by placing in the subtle "primary" power cell being broken. That should've tipped people off. But its okay, no one saw it coming. And no, it isn't. Fast as I can, promise.

Green-Husky: Nah s'cool. Apologies for mistaking you for a boy, I've had the same happen to me (though reverse, since I -am- a boy). Hope you're enjoying Beastboy's contribution to the story.

Nightbolt101: Well I'm gonna have to tip your seat over then. Sorry but you just make it so gosh darn tempting. Heh. S'okay I'll update quick as I can. Promise.

Todd fan: Wow, exactly the angle I was going for. I am unworthy of such praise. But thanks anyway.

TheGeek: Certainly, soon as I'm able to. Remember, got the speed of the Flash on my side.

WildSpiritofDarkness2: So far everybody's enjoying demonic Raven. I'll definitely be bringing her back. And fourteen is the number. Fourteen chapters.

InsaneLynx: Aqua/Rae huh? Interesting. Well terribly sorry I won't be showing much of Terra or Jinx at all, so obviously no BB/Terra and no Cyborg/Jinx. Maybe in another story. Though still very glad you're enjoying the story and added it to your faves.


	13. XIII

"I want to thank you," said Raven, drawing herself up regally before the gathered heroes. She cradled the stone protectively in her hands. "Thanks to your heroics we have managed to stave off disaster and save your world from destruction. Moreover you have helped me win a major battle against my enemy. And some of you," she added, glancing meaningfully at Beastboy, "Have helped me to save my soul. I am grateful."

"So are we," said Robin. "We're glad you called us all together. Otherwise we might not have won."

Silence reigned for a short while after that, each of them remembering all those instances when things could have gone wrong. If they'd been any slower, if they'd been any weaker, if they'd held back in any fashion, if any of them had fallen... they'd have lost.

"I will take the stone then, and place it somewhere safe," intoned Raven, breaking the silence. The wind rustled through the wasteland, blowing her cloak and letting it flap loosely around her shoulders. "Then I should return to my home. However..." she added hesitantly. "I cannot re-open a portal to my home for another few weeks, when the lunar alignment is correct. It seems I am without home for the time being."

"You could always crash with us," offered Cyborg. "BB and me got us a sweet deal on this apartment in downtown Jump, its big enough for a guest for a little while."

"I accept," said Raven, turning to depart. "I shall find you once the stone is secure."

With that, Raven was engulfed in black shadows in the form of her namesake, and then vanished before their eyes in the afternoon sunlight.

"Uhm," came a meek, hesitant voice, drawing all eyes to Starfire in moments. "I too am without home at the moment. Might I, uhm... 'crash' at someone's place as well?"

Robin smiled reassuringly, giving the Tamaranian girl a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Sure Star, you can stay with me... at least until we decide what to do with you."

"Oh thank you friend Robin!" she replied graciously, floating up alongside him.

As one, the gathered heroes headed back towards Jump City. Beastboy was already talking about the first thing he'd do when he got back home. Which seemed to be contesting between showering (since he was covered in dust and grime) and eating enough tofu bean burritos as to be considered a bio-hazard. Starfire floated alongside him, listening with rapt attention to him describe the wonders of life on Earth.

Cyborg and Robin walked a short distance behind the other two, safely out of earshot. Cyborg's internal repairs had enabled his legs to properly walk again, though with a stumble, and Robin was keeping close by so he wouldn't fall. But he also wanted a chance to speak to him.

"You don't think this is over either, do you?" he began, without preamble.

"Great minds think alike," quoted Cyborg, nodding his head. "Too easy. If this demon dude is as bad as Raven says, he ain't gonna take losing kindly. He'll be back for more."

"Then we have to be ready for him," said Robin enthusiastically. "All of us."

"Great minds indeed," said Cyborg again, with close to something of a smirk on his face. The gear in his mind (both literally and figuratively) were turning. He was formulating a plan. "You got wheels, Boy Wonder?"

"Bike can be here in ten if I give it a call, why?" asked Robin, already activating the remote-control on his utility belt to call the Robincycle.

"Loan it to me. Gotta take a ride."

* * *

Far away from Jump City, the lab of Dr. Silas Stone stood, on the edge of the city in which its only occupant worked. A brilliant man in the field of technology and, more importantly, cyber-robotics, Silas Stone was also very quiet, withdrawn individual, preferring to have as little to do with visitors as possible. His lab was usually always sealed, the security guard outside forbidding entrance to all but individuals of the highest importance.

Like today.

A shadow fell over Dr. Stone as he continued his work, which at the moment was reconstructing a broken mechanical arm he'd been trying to fix for the past week or so. A very broad shadow. Silas turned around, shocked and surprised by who his guest was.

"Hey dad," said Cyborg.

"My god, Victor," said Silas. The elder and younger Stones hadn't spoken to each other in nearly a full year now, ever since the accident that had claimed Elinore Stone, Cyborg's mother. Silas rushed forward, giving his son a hug, which Cyborg returned. All the bitterness their last words had caused to one another was wiped away, and they were happily reunited as father and son.

"Victor, what happened to you?" asked Silas, getting a good look at his son. He looked badly beaten up, damaged, his shiny chrome steel battered and broken and dented in a multitude of places.

"Long story dad. Listen... I know its been a while, but I want to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?"

"Yeah… I can repair myself up fine, I've been doing it for a while now so I'm used to it. But I wanted to start a special project with you dad."

"A special project?" asked the elder Stone, taken aback. It had been too long. The elder and younger stone had often done such projects years ago, starting from the day Victor had built a go-cart in the family garage all the way through his early years, assisted by his father. The last one, when Cyborg had cannibalized and re-built his own computer from scratch, had been just before the accident that had torn the two of them apart.

"I a very, -very- special project," said Cyborg.

* * *

Starfire peered up curiously at the home belonging to her newfound friend Robin. It wasn't very much, particularly when set against her own standards as a Princess being used to the huge palace back home. But it was filled with all manner of interesting things to catch and hold her attention. From the phone that rang half scared her to death before Robin showed her it was a communication device, to the strange red and white cans containing a drink he called "cola." It had a refreshingly cool taste to it.

"I thank you again for your hospitality, friend Robin," she said, laying down on his own single bed. He was sleeping on the floor in what he'd called a sleeping bag, much like the cocoons on Ke'ty'l IV. It made her smile. But it also made her feel safe, knowing he was nearby. He was every bit as great a protector as Galifore back home, despite his smaller stature and diminished strength. No, perhaps he was even greater.

"It's okay Starfire," he said, lying on his back. His mask still covered his face, he wasn't quite sure he was ready to show her who he really was behind it. "Tomorrow we'll try and contact your home world. I'm sure maybe the League will be able to relay something all the way to Vegas."

"Thank you," she said, lying her head back on the surprisingly soft pillow beneath her head. In moments, she was asleep.

But Robin was not. He wouldn't sleep that whole night. As soon as he heard her soft, gentle snores coming from the bed he slipped out of his sleeping bag and quietly made his way to the laptop positioned on his desk. He worked with the utmost quiet, trying not to disturb his guest. As he suspected, he'd received an e-mail from Cyborg. He opened it up, peering through the information he was sending him.

What he saw both impressed and amazed him. The man certainly knew what he was doing.

He typed into the keyboard, peering at the screen as he sent his message back to Cyborg.

**Sender: **

**Receiver: **

**Message: Good work. I will handle the rest. You deal with your end.**

Message sent, he started to go over other things. Specifically, the repair and redesigning of his equipment, since after tonight's encounter, he was going to need to kick things up a notch to stay on par with his newfound teammates.

No, his newfound friends.

* * *

A few days passed. Raven returned from her jaunt to the unknown to hide the stone in what she hoped was a place inaccessible to the Zornians, or any others who might serve her dark father. As it was, she believed she had. Counting on the stone's indestructible nature (unless soaked in innocent blood, of course) she'd placed it as far away from humans and in an inaccessible place to them as well. The molten center of the Earth. She doubted anyone short of her father could get it now, and he was safely sealed away. He'd have to find another way.

So Raven returned, spending her time with Cyborg and Beastboy, though they irritated her to no end with their hobbies and their habits. Beastboy in particular, with his constant tofu food cooking, singing, making jokes. It was enough to wear on Raven's nerves. Cyborg wasn't in much. He was busy working on a secret project. So was Robin. He was working to try and help Starfire contact the Vegas system, so far without any luck. But he was also working on another project that not even she knew of.

However, another week passed, a short two days before Raven would leave them, that all became clear to the gathered heroes.

Cyborg came across Beastboy and Raven, inviting them to follow him for "a surprise." Robin had made a similar offer to Starfire. The five teens met up on the docks of Jump City. Today was an usually foggy day, they could barely see their hands in front of their faces, as they boarded a specially chartered ship and headed out into the bay for an unknown destination.

"So what is this big surprise you wanted to show us, Cy?" asked Beastboy, shivering slightly in the cool, damp morning air.

"Patience BB, we'll be there soon."

"Is our surprise and there surprise the same surprise?" asked Starfire, indicating the other three heroes. Robin nodded, sharing a smirk with Cyborg. They'd planned well for this, it seemed. "Oh wonderful, I am enjoying the surprises!"

"We'll be there soon," said Robin.

The gathered heroes waited in silence. A vigilante, a machine, a metamorph, a princess and a mystic, they all watched on the horizon as a shape became visible in the fog. An island in the middle of the bay, previously untouched by Jump City officials until a week ago, when it had been purchased on the behalf of Dr. Silas Stone. And another shape came into view as well as the sun finally pierced through the fog, illuminating the island. It reflected off the bright metal of the object, nearly blinding some of the heroes as they peered up at it, waiting for the light to dim so they could see it properly.

It was a T. A great huge building in the shape of a huge T, that looked as advanced as anything any of them had ever seen. State-of-the-art.

"Welcome," said Cyborg, taking up the role of tour guide. "To Titan's Tower."

* * *

As one, the gathered heroes had made their way into the living room of Titan's Tower, led their by Cyborg. They were now beyond impressed, they were in awe. The doors slid shut behind them with a soft hiss, showing them a wonderful room filled with everything any of them could ever want. A tiny kitchen, stocked full of foodstuffs, a giant big screen tv, complete with gamestations and games, a computer desk, and a stereo system that could've literally blown the clothes off of a super-villainess if turned up to full volume.

"Wow," said Cyborg. He too was impressed, not having expected quite so much from his father. He'd outdone himself. "Good work dad," he whispered to himself.

"Wondrous," said Starfire, rifling through the food in the fridge. "This is all truly amazing!"

"Dude, this is amazing!" said Beastboy, rummaging through the videogames strewn out on the floor before the game station. He'd never seen some of them, they were brand new.

"Impressive," stated Raven, admiring a collection of books along the far wall. "But what has this to do with us?" she asked aloud, directing her question at Cyborg and Robin.

Cyborg graciously turned over the imaginary podium to Robin, stepping aside. All the others listen attentively as the seventeen-year-old Boy Wonder drew himself up to his full height and addressed them. He paused briefly, his throat dry, and took a moment to look at his audience. His teammates. His friends.

"A few weeks ago," said Robin. "We saved the world. We did something together that none of us would have been able to do alone. And I think, that if we stay together as a team we can do a lot more good in the world. We can be a force to fight for truth and justice."

"And pizza!" joked Beastboy. Robin allowed himself a smirk at that.

"We can be…," he went on dramatically. "… the Teen Titans."

A hush came over the room as he held up the redesigned communicator that Cyborg and he had made, a small thick disk with the stylish white T logo emblazed on it, with a short antennae. Cyborg and Robin had come up with the name, thinking back to one of their favorite classic movies, Clash of the Titans.

"Well you know I'm in," said Cyborg, holding up his own communicator.

"Me too!" said Beastboy, accepting one of the communicators from Robin and placing it on his belt.

"I as well," said Starfire enthusiastically, admiring the communicator in her hand like it was a beautiful gemstone before placing it on her belt as well.

Raven merely nodded, accepting the communicator. But as she did, she felt she'd joined more than a team. She glanced over at Cyborg, who nodded knowingly at her. Here, at least, she could be among peers. People she could relate to. People she could be... normal... around.

"This'll be our home and our base of operations," said Robin. "We've had everything worked out with Jump City officials. They'll sanction any actions we take to stop the bad guys here. And we've already arranged to have Cyborg's and Beastboy's things moved into their respective rooms." He paused then, glancing at the female members of the team present. "I'm afraid we couldn't really get anything for you two, though we've set aside space."

"Oh, I shall gather my things," said Starfire, zipping up into the air. "I fear I left them in the woods where I landed, so very far away. I hope they are still there," she said, flying out towards a window.

"Star wait...!"

She crashed clear through the glass window, barely noticing its presence as she flew up into the air graceful as a bird, heading to find her things. Robin peered up out the broken window, watching her depart.

"I got a spare window down in the basement," said Cyborg, half-expecting this. "I'll go get one."

"I'll give you a hand," said Beastboy.

"I will obtain my own things," intoned Raven. "Now that the lunar alignment is correct I can simply have them transported from my home here."

"Sure, I'll show you your room," said Robin, leading the dark mystic to it.

"An interesting idea these... Teen Titans. We could all benefit greatly from one another."

"I sure hope so," said Robin.

* * *

Starfire returned perhaps an hour or so later, drifting down to the rooftop. She was delighted to note that Robin was there waiting for her.

"Hey Star... find everything you needed?" he asked.

"I did," she said, a satchel of some unknown alien hide slung over her shoulder. "It is not much though, I fear."

"It's fine, we'll drop by the mall if you need anything else."

"Mall?" she asked quizzically.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Oh, and we've rigged up a interstellar system here to transmit mail. You can send some to your home world."

"Oh wonderful joyous news!" she cried out, grabbing Robin in a bone-crushing (literally) bear hug then zipping past him and into the Tower to contact Galifore on Tamaran, leaving her satchel behind. Robin smiled as he watched her go, delighted he'd made her happy. Then, wringing out his body and making sure his ribs weren't broken, he bent down to grab up her satchel and carry it to her room.

Problem is, he ended up dragging it instead of carrying it.

* * *

Cyborg was waltzing down the corridor with the great glass window slung under his arm, whistling a merry tune to himself as he happened to pass by Raven's new room. He spotted a book lying on the floor and, curious, reached down to pick it up, placing the glass against the side wall.

"The Book of Azar," he read aloud, seeing its title. Then he shrugged. He dunno what it meant but it must've been Raven's. She was the only one really into books. He knocked on her door, then slid it open perhaps a few inches. "Hey Rae, found a ... a..."

Darkness filled the room, dark and nearly impenetrable. Through it, he could barely make out a blue-cloaked figure sitting in the darkness in a cross-legged, meditative stance. He saw in Raven's hand a small mirror, though instead of her face reflected in the glass he saw only four reddish eyes glaring out at him. As quickly as the door opened it slammed shut.

"Not now," growled Raven's voice through the door. "Do not come in my room. It's dangerous."

"Uh... yeah... sure, sorry," said Cyborg, blinking his eyes fearfully. He hesitantly laid the book down in front of her door again. "Just trying to return your book."

A black aura surrounded the book, the door slid open, and the book was seemingly sucked inside by a black tentacle, then abruptly slammed shut again. Cyborg made a mental note, then and there, not to go back in. And from that day forward, that was Raven's room.

No one went in Raven's room.

* * *

Beastboy, meanwhile, was rummaging through the kitchen, searching for some food. Not just any old food either. Tofu. Beastboy was a very staunch vegetarian, which wouldn't have surprised anyone who knew him. A boy who could transform into any animal alive tended to have a respect for not eating such animals in his humanoid form.

However, he'd just found some tofu and was preparing to cook it when a sudden blaring alarm went throughout the entire Tower. As one, the Titans converged on the central room, abandoning their former tasks.

"What are these bright lights and pounding sounds?" asked Starfire. "Is this something good?"

"Nu-uh, bad," guessed Beastboy, though he didn't have any idea either.

"I set up the system to alert the Titans if there's a crime going on the police can't handle," said Cyborg, crouching over Robin as he leapt into the computer chair and typed in to find out what the problem was.

"Got it, there's a monster called Plasmus tearing up a pizza place just east of here."

"Well then what're we waiting for?" asked Beastboy.

"Nothing," replied Cyborg.

Robin smirked and stood, looking at the team before him. Whoever or whatever Plasmus was, he didn't stand a chance.

"Titan's! Go!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Cyborg's father was the original creator of Titan's Tower, though the animated series seems to suggest perhaps Cyborg built it, or at least worked heavily on it ("... -my- security system..." Betrayal). Again, the coming together of the Titans was heavily influenced by the Justice League episode 'Secret Origins,' though I tried to make it as different as possible considering the circumstances. The book of Azar was seen briefly in 'Fractured' as it was flown around by Larry. The remarks concerning Raven's room are, of course, fairly common throughout the animated Titan series in one variation or another. Basically, off-limits. And now group intricacies start to come into play. Next time: as promised, the origins of Slade and Terra.

Elrohirthewriter: Isn't it just though? Pure Justice League… I like that. Makes it sound dramatic. Glad you liked the use of bugspray. I'd originally planned for holy water but that might bring up religious references and I tend to avoid those if at all possible. And nah, the goth chicks are always the most dangerous. Never underestimate.

Sandman Cometh: Wow, the opinion of someone who's watched the cartoon -and- read the comics. I feel now that I have actually done the right thing. Actual episode? Nah, too long… direct-to-DVD Teen Titan's movie though. Heck, I'd watch it.

Koriand'r Star: Raven picked up the stone, read back, she picks it up right before they flee. And as you can see here, she deals with it. As to her telepathy, I had originally intended to explain it, but that was before I saw "Haunted." Turns out animated Raven -is- telepathic. So no need to explain. Glad you enjoyed Robin's "ultimate" weapon and the Justice League entrance. And yeah I agree, the Titans aren't save the world. They're city at most, really.

Todd fan: -Sends over Livewire to jolt your brain-. Clear! Clear! Damnit don't die on us, we need you! Clear!! Just glad you're still reading and enjoying it, Todd fan.

Nightbolt101: I might. We'll see what happens. Glad you're enjoying the story. No such thing as a too-long review. I love long reviews. They're so deliciously scrumptious. Mmmmm… reviews.

Gijinka Renamon: Mmmhmmm. But just those two, no one else. They're the only ones who have enough back history to work with. But yes I've been working hard on those two. Still am, in fact, but they'll be ready shortly.

Jin: Wow, okay, way to scare the heck out of me. Glad you're enjoying your find.

TheGeek: Plenty more where that came from, just sit tight and hold on to your spandex!

ViciousAssassin: Ah yes but if I put them all together all at once it would seem perhaps a trifle… stale? It's been done, after all. Cyborg's aim was up, Robin's warning was just a precaution. But you can't take your time when its life or death situation. Glad you enjoyed the JL reference, everything else you mentioned is above I think. As for Robin's belt… enough. It holds enough.

Milnipwuserloop2: Oh I shall, believe me. Patience though. I need to work within continuity, it's a little nitpick of mine. When the show is over, as with Evo, I shall write so many stories you will not recognize the Titans when I am done with them. Did you enjoy the finale? Oh, and hope you enjoy the epilogue coming next.

Tigress419: Oh of course not, this is a Teen Titan story and I'll focus on the Teen Titans. But even they need back-up every once in a while. Glad you're still enjoying the story, the final chapter and epilogue are coming up.

Spazzfire: Meh. Math is for chumps. Count the shells maybe. Hehe, glad you liked the secret weapon and its execution. And yeah, you could've defeated the Ravager. Maybe. I doubt it though. I made him one bad mo-fo.

Tink: Oh that wasn't it. Nor is this. I've got one more. Fiery passion? Cool. Just back off, this fic likes to stay single so it can mingle with the other fics.

WildSpiritofDarknesss2: Well think of it this way, in this particular story I made them practically back-up for the Titans, so they got the grunt work. Pity you don't like 'em, I imagine someday the Titans will grow up to be something like them.


	14. XIV

Jump City had been saved from disaster. Robin and the newly formed Teen Titans had told the complete story to the mayor of the city, explaining to them the invasion of the Zornians, the attack of the Ravager, the danger of the stone, all of it. Their break-in at the museum had been forgiven, and all of Jump City was applauding them as heroes. Everywhere they went they were met with cheers and waves, with happy smiling faces and many admirers. Some were even singing songs about the Titans. All loved them.

All but one man.

Deep underground in his self-constructed fortress of moving metal gears, a sinister man watched a television screen, observing the actions of the Titans. And loathed them.

Middle-aged Mr. S. Wilson was a wealthy businessman of sorts, the kind of man who went on any sort of travel simply for the thrill of it. His last trip to Africa he'd gone hunting bare-handed... to give the lions a fighting chance. Nothing could touch him, he believed himself rightly to be invincible. Not just physically. Mentally as well. Most humans barely used five percent of their brains... if that much, he thought bitterly. He himself had been tested. He used eighty percent of it. Not as good as it could have been, but he would grow better in time.

Pity his son wouldn't have that time.

Grant Wilson, his seventeen year old son, had abandoned the family business, abandoned the elder Wilson, given up his birthright to strike out on his own. And he'd wound up as a lowly security guard for a museum guarding musty old relics. He'd stifled his own potential. He was as strong and as smart as Mr. S. Wilson, yet he did not bring himself to use those powers that his birth had gifted him with. And now he could not.

For Grant was dead. Slain by the Zornians during their attack of the museum, slain by the Ravager in a vain attempt to stop them.

And it was all the Titan's fault.

A more rational man would have wondered how Mr. S. Wilson had come to such a conclusion. But he was beyond rationality. Ever since the experiment that had gifted him with enhanced strength and agility, with powerful mental capabilities and inhuman durability, Mr. S. Wilson had been on the verge of madness, though he did not realize it. And now, with the death of his son, Grant, he had been pushed over the edge. But he maintained enough of his sanity to remain dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

For now he had a purpose.

A mission. To dedicate himself, his resources, his powers, to the utter destruction of the Teen Titans. To humiliate them, to crush them, to destroy them from the inside out and ruin their lives as they had ruined his sons. He would see them all suffer greatly. And then he would see them die. Perhaps along the way he would find a suitable replacement for Grant, who had been more than a son to Mr. S. Wilson, but an apprentice as well. Someone he'd hoped to teach before he passed on to whatever afterlife awaited him. Now he needed to find someone else to fill those shoes. Someone else to look up to him as a father.

"This day... Wilson dies," he intoned, reaching down onto the table before him. His form vanished in the dim lighting of his self-made fortress, obscuring his too-soon white hair, the eyepatch covering his right eye, the suit of a wealthy billionaire.

When next he came out of the shadows, all that was gone.

Replacing the business suit was a gray and black suit of armor that fit him like a second skin. Steel-gray gauntlets and boots covering his body, a belt slung across his chest, securing a retractable bo staff, his chosen weapon, to his back. And over his face, a dreadful dark mask. One half black, the other half a dull, dark orange. And on that side, a single baleful eye peered out at the screen, watching yet another tv news report about the Titans.

He sank down into his throne, one hand resting on his masked chin, watching the report. Listening, watching, learning. Plotting. Soon he would strike. Soon he would make himself known to his enemies. Soon they would know his name and fear it. Curse it. And wail against it.

He was Slade.

* * *

Markovia was a small country, high up in the mountains of southeastern Europe. Up until a few years ago, it didn't even appear on most maps, being too small and generally being too isolated from the world for anyone to really care about it. However, not it was considerably different.

Now it didn't show up on any maps.

Because Markovia... no longer existed.

On the border of what had formerly been Markovia, a young girl could be found, running. Always running. She didn't care which way she was going, she didn't care where she'd end up. All she wanted to do was get away.

Tears blinded her as she ran, and she stumbled over some loose rocks, slamming down hard onto the ground. She lay there for a long while and cried, tears obscuring her baby-blue eyes. Her long blonde hair was dirty and matted from many nights of sleeping on the ground or in damp caves. Her white t-shirt and shorts were covered in dust from her long self-enforced exile from her former homeland.

_I hadn't mean to_, she kept thinking to herself_. I didn't want to. I just... couldn't control it_.

Tara Markov had never been a happy girl. Not really. An illegitimate daughter, her father had made it abundantly clear he'd never cared for her. Her mother she'd never known, she'd vanished shortly after she was born. All she had of her was the single blue butterfly clip that she always wore in her hair. She'd led an unhappy life, doing as her father told her, never resisting, never arguing, just doing as she was told.

Thus, it had been a surprise to both of them when, one day, she'd finally had enough and stood up to him. Beyond that, yelled at him, told him exactly what she thought of him. However, her anger had triggered something that day. A gift... and a curse... hidden deep within her. At first she'd been surprised by the sudden earthquakes that had shook her home. But she soon realized -she- was the one who'd caused them. And, she realized to her horror, she couldn't control them. Nor the rockslides, the avalanches, the countless disasters that had overtaken the entire tiny country of Markovia and destroyed all its people. The rocks sheltered her, however, and she emerged from the safety of a rock cocoon later. That's when she'd started to run.

For in a sense, Tara Markov had died along with Markovia.

And Terra had been born in her place. Terra was a wanderer, an earth-shaker and a reluctant hero, who caused more damage than good on occasion, wherever she went. The Earth was her home now, her only friend, though as she lay down each night in a new cave, exhausted from the day of running, she curled up and shivered, wishing silently for more. For real, true friends. For control over her cursed powers. Maybe for someone to actually... care about her.

But always the next day when she awoke, her dreams were gone, and she was left with stone cold reality.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

You all know what song is being sung about the Titans. It's by Puffy AmiYumi! Slade Wilson's son, Grant Wilson, was the Ravager in the comics, a Slade-esque villain who attacked the Titans to try and fulfill a contract he had with the HIVE. When he perished, Slade took over for him as Deathstroke the Terminator, trying to fulfill the same contract. Obviously the animated version needed a little fine-tweaking to make him extra-creepy and just a little nuts. Tara Markov was Terra's real name, she was the illegitimate daughter of the King of Markovia, then came to the states and met Deathstroke. Obviously with her new animated origin being one of destruction, I decided what the heck and wiped out her whole homeland. Oh, and of course gave some significance to the little hair clip seen throughout 'Terra.' Next time: There is no next time, this is it. Onwards to my next story! Review!

Shadowsage2: Yeah I know, but I've seen smaller people. Besides we know he grows up and fills out later in life at least, when he becomes Nightwing. Glad you've enjoyed the little tidbits of info and such I've been giving out in my author's notes, it makes me feel so much better since some people don't like 'em.

ViciousAssassin: Well I wondered that myself too, figured either the Titans had a public sponsor, or yeah the Robin theory, and I found out that Cyborg's father built it and worked it into my story. Well I figured the Titans had met both Cinderblock and Plasmus prior to 'Divide and Conquer' since they identified them by name, despite both behemoths not speaking. .

Tigress419: Well yeah I figured I would enjoy reuniting some broken up family, and since BB's are supposed to be dead, I figured Cyborg and his dad would be nice. As for their name, I honestly don't know where they came up with it, but whenever I hear it, it reminds me of that movie.

Dragonblond: You're absolutely right and I think someone else told me that too, but I'm stupid and I can't tell the difference and I keep forgetting. How on earth did you see the bug spray coming? Even I didn't see that one coming! (I let the characters write themselves, kinda-sorta. I have no control over them).

Anwen: Need characters? Why on earth would I need characters, I work with the creations of the show. And believe me there is nothing more than a Titan story I hate with OC's. They make me shudder oh so mightily.

Todd Fan: Don't you just though? Raven's just oh-so-kewl. Hooray! -slips Livewire a twenty-.

Ash's Scizor: Well based on how the Titan's treat/act around Raven I figured they'd have to have some reason to be so easily freaked out. Particularly Cyborg, since he seemed so very terrified of Raven's room in 'Nevermore.'

Spazzfire: Yup. Now if only I could explain the secret origins of Brother Blood I'd be all set. And don't worry, you and I still have superpowers. We can write amazing fanfiction, ne? Well, you at least, me I'm not so sure about.


End file.
